Insoumis, Invaincus, Intacts
by Dustin Potter Hoffman Snape
Summary: Après avoir constaté l'efficacité de sa potion pour voyager dans le temps, Severus est décidé à obtenir autant d'aide que possible, prêt à changer le futur pour que le survivant puisse avoir une vie heureuse. Mais entrer dans la maison d'enfance de sa mère est une épreuve. Arrivera-t-il à la surmonter ? Après tout, il devra se montrer à la hauteur du blason familial.
1. Etre un Prince

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à Rowling. Je me permets d'emprunter ses personnages et son univers pour créer mon histoire. Ne sont à moi que l'histoire et les personnages OC.

 **Note de l'auteur** **:** Cette histoire est une sorte de voyage temporel donc un univers alternatif qui n'a pratiquement rien à voir avec le canon même si je suis les grandes lignes instaurées par la talentueuses JK.

 **Bêta :** Miss Homme Enceinte 2

* * *

 **Insoumis, invaincus, intacts**

Chapitre 1

 **Être un Prince**

Le maître des potions se réveilla en sursaut, de la sueur ruisselant sur son visage. Sa respiration était saccadée et sifflante. Il prit le temps de reprendre son calme et posa son regard sur la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Apparemment, il était dans ses appartements à Poudlard. Il porta une main à son cou et constata avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de morsure d'un serpent. Il n'y avait pas de sang sur sa main et il était en vie.

Il avait réussi.

Il répéta ces mots inlassablement dans sa tête. Il avait réussi. Il n'avait jamais pensé que cette potion fonctionnerait et avait cru pendant un instant qu'il avait échoué et qu'il était mort mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Son plan avait bel et bien fonctionné.

Il était revenu dans le passé. Il avait une chance de pouvoir réparer ses erreurs et il n'hésiterait pas cette fois-ci à écouter son cœur. C'était sa seule et unique occasion de changer le destin, au risque d'y laisser cette fois-ci la vie.

Lorsqu'il avait été mordu par Nagini, il venait à peine de prendre la potion qu'il avait mis plusieurs mois à préparer. Il avait réussi à trouver cette formule de potion dans un ancien grimoire de magie noire. Remonter le temps. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait pu trouver pour sauver le fils de Lily. Après avoir compris que Dumbledore avait élevé le jeune Potter pour qu'il puisse se sacrifier le jour venu face au seigneur des ténèbres, Severus en avait été révolté. Il avait été amer et en avait voulu au directeur de Poudlard. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait protégé le fils de Lily pour qu'il meure. Et ça, Severus n'avait pu s'y résoudre.

Il avait fait une erreur en confiant la sécurité de Potter entre les mains de Dumbledore et il était certain qu'il ne commettrait pas cette erreur une seconde fois.

Il lança un _tempus_ et fut surpris de constater qu'il avait remonté le temps aussi loin. Il repoussa les couvertures et quitta son lit pour se préparer. Après avoir pris une douche et s'être habillé, il commença à ranger toutes ses affaires dans une malle. Il était temps d'accomplir ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis bien longtemps.

Il ferma sa malle lorsque ses affaires furent toutes rangées et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ses appartements avant de les quitter et de se diriger vers le bureau du directeur.

— Éclairs au chocolat, donna-t-il à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

L'entrée s'ouvrit et il grimpa une à une les marches d'escalier en colimaçon.

— Severus ? fit Dumbledore, surpris. Que puis-je pour vous ?

— Je démissionne, Albus, annonça-t-il.

— Vous démissionnez ? Mais pourquoi donc ? Que se passe-t-il ?

— Je souhaitais simplement vous prévenir de mon départ et venais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Sachez que je n'oublierais jamais la main que vous m'avez tendue lorsque j'en avais besoin.

— Je ne peux accepter votre démission, dit Dumbledore. Nous avons besoin de vous à Poudlard. Qui occupera votre poste à votre départ ? Et Harry ? Auriez-vous oublié que vous aviez promis de le protéger ?

Le maître des potions grinça des dents et planta ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains. L'homme n'avait pas le droit de lui envoyer cela à la figure tandis qu'il savait qu'il n'avait rien fait pour protéger le fils de Lily. Au contraire, il avait donné le gamin en pâture aux Dursley pour qu'il soit facilement manipulable à son entrée à Poudlard.

Il s'était présenté au jeune garçon comme un sauveur et avait pu gagner la confiance de Potter sans rien faire, sachant que le gamin avait besoin d'attention et d'affection. Il avait joué sur le manque d'amour de Potter pour pouvoir l'embobiner sans grandes résistances.

— Je n'ai pas oublié ma promesse et je puis vous assurer que je la tiendrais quoi qu'il m'en coûte. C'est pour cette raison que je démissionne, répondit-il d'un ton sec.

— Vous ne pouvez pas partir, Severus. Harry aura besoin de vous, surtout qu'il rentre cette année à Poudlard. Comment pourriez-vous le protéger si vous n'êtes pas à l'école ? rétorqua Dumbledore.

— Il y a d'autres moyens de le protéger. Je n'ai nul besoin d'être professeur à Poudlard pour veiller sur le fils de Lily.

— Que suis-je censé comprendre ? demanda le directeur, suspicieux.

— Que je protègerais le fils de Lily de vous et de vos manigances. Je ne vous laisserai pas vous servir de l'innocence de ce gamin pour l'envoyer au front. Il n'est et ne sera pas votre soldat, répondit Severus avec hargne.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Ne faîtes pas l'innocent ! Je sais tout ! Pourquoi vous avez placé le fils de Lily chez les Dursley alors qu'il aurait pu être élevé par une autre famille bien plus respectable et plus soucieuse du bien-être du garçon. Vous avez sacrifié le bonheur du fils de Lily pour gagner votre maudite guerre et ça, je ne le permettrais pas plus longtemps !

— J'ai pensé avant tout à sa sécurité, Severus. Harry est plus en sécurité chez les Dursley grâce à la protection du sang de la mère, expliqua Albus en tentant d'apaiser la colère du brun.

— En sécurité, dîtes-vous ? ricana amèrement le maître des potions. Il aurait été plus en sécurité dans une autre famille. La protection du sang ne fonctionne que s'il est voulu par la famille de sa mère, or, ce n'est pas le cas. Pétunia déteste ce gamin et ne l'a accepté chez elle que parce que vous l'y avez contraint ! En aucun cas, Pétunia n'a désiré avoir ce garçon sous son toit et elle le lui a bien fait comprendre. Un placard, Albus ! Cet enfant a grandi dans un placard et est traité comme un elfe de maison ! Il aurait été plus en sécurité avec une autre famille. Vous auriez pu le confier aux Weasley ou encore au loup-garou. Une autre famille mais certainement pas les Dursley !

— Il avait besoin de la protection du sang, Severus, et il en a toujours besoin. J'ai placé ma confiance dans le sang de sa mère et c'est pour cette raison que je l'ai amené à sa sœur, sa seule parente encore vivante.

— Pétunia ne l'aime pas et n'aimera jamais le fils de…

— Mais elle l'a quand même recueilli, l'interrompit Dumbledore. À contrecœur, peut-être, contre sa volonté, avec fureur, amertume... Il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle l'a accepté et en agissant ainsi, elle a scellé le sort par lequel il était protégé. Le sacrifice de sa mère avait fait de ce lien du sang le plus puissant bouclier que je pouvais lui offrir.

— Vous auriez pu lui offrir un autre bouclier autre que celui-là. L'amour aurait pu être une meilleure protection pour lui et vous mieux que quiconque le savez ! répliqua sèchement Severus.

— Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit un petit prince choyé par sa famille d'adoption. Un enfant gâté qui n'aurait pas pris en compte la tâche qu'il aurait eu à accomplir !

— Les Weasley auraient très bien pu élever ce garçon sans prendre en fait son statut de survivant. Il aurait été traité comme n'importe lequel de leurs enfants et il aurait été plus heureux dans cette famille. Le loup-garou aurait pu s'occuper du gamin malgré ses problèmes mensuels nocturnes. Minerva a souhaité s'occuper de cet enfant et vous savez qu'elle aurait pu faire une excellente mère pour ce garçon. Elle se serait occupée de lui sans l'avantager. Et même vous, vous auriez pu vous en occuper sans qu'il ne devienne un prince ! Et si vous aviez si peur qu'il devienne un enfant gâté, adulé de tous, j'aurai très bien pu faire l'affaire. Vous aviez tant de choix devant vous pour procurer au fils de Lily un environnement sain que vous avez préféré le mettre entre les mains d'une famille horrible qui n'a eu cesse de le maltraiter !

— Severus…

— Non, le coupa froidement l'ancien mangemort, lançant des éclairs avec son regard onyx. Je vous ai confié le fils de Lily en pensant que vous assureriez son avenir et visiblement, j'ai eu tort. J'aurai dû m'assurer moi-même de son bien-être. Sachez que je ne ferais plus la même idiotie, je ne m'en remettrais plus jamais à votre jugement car j'ai appris, douloureusement certes, que vous n'aviez pas la science infuse. Puissant sorcier, êtes-vous, vous n'en demeurez pas moins un humain, qui, comme beaucoup commet des erreurs. Votre erreur a coûté le bonheur du fils de Lily et je ne le permettrais pas plus longtemps. J'ai juré de protéger son fils et je tiendrais ma promesse. Je le protègerai du seigneur des ténèbres, de vous et du monde entier.

Severus planta son regard dans celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme étant son mentor.

— Adieu, Albus.

Et il quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière pour le vieux sorcier. Il savait qu'il faisait le bon choix et qu'il y a longtemps qu'il aurait dû le faire. S'il était parti bien avant toute cette histoire, il aurait pu accorder une autre existence au fils de son ancienne meilleure amie.

Lorsqu'il franchit les grilles de l'école de sorcellerie, le maître des potions se retourna une dernière fois vers Poudlard, admirant le château avec une certaine nostalgie. Il regretterait ce lieu qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme sa maison. Même si ce lieu regorgeait de mauvais souvenirs, il avait pu échapper aux coups de Tobias et à la misère de l'Impasse du Tisseur grâce à Poudlard.

— Merci, murmura-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers le village de Pré-au-Lard et sentit une légère brise caresser avec douceur son visage. Il ferma les yeux un instant, savourant cette étreinte imaginaire avant de transplaner vers un autre endroit. Il avait rendez-vous avec son destin et cette fois-ci, il serait prêt à l'affronter.

* * *

Severus venait d'atterrir devant une grille en fer forgé à barreaux espacés. La grille s'ouvrit silencieusement et il emprunta une allée de sapins impeccablement taillés avant d'apercevoir un somptueux manoir. Il traversa un magnifique jardin à la française et son regard se posa sur une très belle fontaine d'eau du style renaissance ornée de parterre de buis. Des animaux exotiques du monde sorcier déambulaient sur la pelouse.

La façade principale du manoir orientée au nord était flanquée de deux grandes tours, coiffées de campaniles.

L'ancien professeur de Poudlard se dirigea vers le perron et les lourdes portes du manoir s'ouvrirent toutes seules comme les grilles un peu plus tôt et Severus pénétra dans un magnifique hall d'entrée. L'intérieur raffiné aux baies garnies de vitraux en grisaille peints fut sans doute l'œuvre d'un grand maître. Le hall était doté d'un splendide escalier monumental en marbre blanc qui menait à l'étage.

Un fantôme âgé traversa un mur et s'avança vers lui en flottant à quelques centimètres du sol.

— Monsieur, le salua poliment le fantôme. Que puis-je pour vous ?

— Bonjour, je souhaiterais voir le maître des lieux, s'il vous plaît.

— Et vous êtes ?

Severus s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'une voix glaciale retentit dans le hall du manoir.

— Que viens-tu faire dans ma demeure ?

Un homme assez grand et mince vêtu d'une robe de sorcier d'un bleu sombre descendit les marches d'escaliers tout en s'appuyant sur une canne dont le pommeau représentait une tête de phénix. L'homme avait des cheveux gris qui étaient attachés en queue de cheval dans son dos. Il avait un teint pâle et une expression rogue sur le visage.

— Bonjour, grand-père.

— Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, fit remarquer l'homme d'un ton sec. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

— Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous, répondit le maître des potions.

— Sors de chez moi. Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici.

— Grand-père, s'il…

— Sors ! claqua la voix froide du maître des lieux. Je ne tolèrerai pas plus longtemps la présence d'un mangemort dans ma demeure. Alors, va-t'en !

Severus eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle. Il savait que la rencontre avec son grand-père ne serait pas des plus joyeuses et qu'il y aurait certainement une certaine animosité entre eux mais jamais il n'aurait pu penser que l'homme le jetterait à la porte sans l'avoir même écouté.

— Je ne suis plus un mangemort, corrigea-t-il d'un ton posé.

— La marque sur ton bras serait-elle une invention de ma part ? Serais-tu en train de me traiter de menteur, jeune homme ? l'interrogea son grand-père d'une voix doucereuse.

— Non, grand-père, répondit à la hâte le brun. Jamais. J'ai la marque sur mon bras mais sachez, grand-père, que j'ai expié les fautes que j'ai pu commettre par le passé. Je me suis racheté en espionnant pour l'ordre et en sauvant d'autres vies. J'étais un espion à la solde de Dumbledore.

— Que voudrais-tu que cela me fasse ? répliqua sèchement le vieil homme. Je ne me répèterai pas une autre fois. Sors de chez moi.

— Je vous en prie, grand-père, j'ai besoin de votre aide, supplia Severus.

Il était sa seule unique et chance. Même si cela lui coûtait de supplier une personne ainsi, il se devait de le faire. Pour le fils de Lily, pour Harry. Il avait besoin de son grand-père pour réussir la mission qu'il s'était donné d'accomplir.

Il se jeta à genoux devant le vieil homme qui lui lança un regard dégoûté.

— J'implore votre aide.

— C'est la première fois depuis ta naissance que tu oses franchir le seuil de cette demeure. La première fois depuis trente-et-un et tu oses venir implorer mon aide ? dit le vieil homme d'une voix dangereusement basse. En trente-et-un, je n'ai reçu aucune nouvelle de ta part, jamais une seule lettre et toi, tu viens quémander mon assistance ? Qu'espérais-tu en venant ici après tout ce temps, que je t'accueillerai à bras ouverts ?! Que j'accepterai un mangemort dans mon manoir ?!

— Romulus ! lança une vieille femme qui descendait prestement les marches d'escaliers pour se mettre à la hauteur de son époux.

C'était une femme aussi âgée que son mari. Elle avait des cheveux grisonnants et quelques rides qui marquaient son visage émacié et avenant. Elle était beaucoup plus petite que son époux et devait lever la tête pour rencontrer le regard onyx de Romulus.

— C'est notre petit-fils, dit-elle doucement.

— Mon petit-fils n'est certainement pas un mangemort, un homme asservi par un autre homme. Mon petit-fils n'est certainement pas un lâche qui se prosterne aux pieds d'un homme comme lui ! Mon petit-fils n'est en aucun cas un lâche, un pathétique soumis aux ordres d'un sorcier qui se croit plus fort que les autres ! Jamais mon petit-fils n'oserait souiller le nom des Prince !

La voix de Romulus avait claqué dans l'air tel un fouet et Severus avait l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard dans l'estomac. Il baissa la tête, honteux, sachant que son grand-père avait tout à fait raison. Il n'était pas digne de se présenter à eux après tout ce qu'il avait fait par le passé.

— Je…je…, bafouilla-t-il, pitoyablement.

En une fraction de secondes, il se retrouva propulser contre les lourdes portes du hall. Il s'effondra sur ses genoux et poussa un faible gémissement de douleur.

— Romulus ! couina son épouse, horrifiée.

Le vieil homme ignora sa femme et s'avança en se tenant sur sa canne vers son petit-fils qui essayait de reprendre difficilement ses esprits, surpris par sa violente attaque.

— Un Prince ne se met pas à genoux, cingla froidement Romulus.

Utilisant un informulé, il envoya un impardonnable au maître des potions tout en continuant d'avancer. Severus se plia sous les effets du doloris et crut voir des étoiles passer devant ses yeux tandis qu'il réprimait un cri de douleur.

— Un Prince ne se soumet jamais, assena la voix sèche de Romulus. À qui que ce soit.

Et un autre impardonnable beaucoup plus puissant que le premier fit se tordre l'ancien mangemort de souffrance et il poussa un fort gémissement, son corps se mettant à trembler.

— Un Prince n'a pas de maître, martela Romulus tout en envoyant un troisième doloris à son petit-fils, qui, cette fois-ci poussa un cri de douleur car le dernier impardonnable était beaucoup plus puissant que les précédents.

Severus savait qu'il avait mérité ce traitement et ne put ressentir de la haine pour son grand-père. Il avait amplement mérité une punition pour son erreur de jugement lorsqu'il avait rejoint le seigneur des ténèbres. Il était compréhensible que Romulus soit en colère et qu'il l'exprime.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il sincèrement. Pardon…

— Severus !

— Reste où tu es, Cassandre, ordonna son époux.

La vieille femme obéit à contrecœur à son mari et observa simplement son petit-fils se tordre de douleur sous les effets encore présents de l'impardonnable. Elle était impressionnée par la résistance du jeune homme qui n'avait hurlé qu'une seule fois. Elle savait que Romulus n'y avait pas été de mains mortes et qu'il avait employé toute sa puissance magique pour punir leur petit-fils.

Bien qu'elle ait souhaité venir en aide à Severus, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait s'interposer entre les deux hommes. C'était un problème qu'ils devaient régler entre eux et son mari n'apprécierait certainement pas son intervention.

— Qu'espérais-tu en rejoignant ce Voldemort ? questionna Romulus.

— Le…le…pouvoir.

— L'as-tu obtenu _ce_ pouvoir ? poursuivit Romulus d'un ton dédaigneux. Es-tu devenu puissant en te vautrant aux pieds de ce sorcier ? As-tu vu ton pouvoir augmenter en devenant l'esclave, la chose de cet homme ? As-tu aimé être marqué comme du bétail ?

Severus serra furieusement sa mâchoire, les larmes au coin des yeux. Merlin, qu'il se sentait misérable à l'instant !

— Réponds ! exigea placidement son grand-père.

— Non, répondit Severus d'une voix rauque.

Non, il n'avait rien obtenu de tel aux côtés du mage noir. Il avait été marqué comme du bétail et avait été soumis à un sorcier bien plus puissant que lui. Il s'était retrouvé enchaîné à un homme qui le punissait chaque jour qu'il ait commis un acte en faveur ou en défaveur de leur cause. Il n'avait obtenu que peur, souffrance et soumission.

Il avait cru aux belles paroles du seigneur des ténèbres en pensant qu'il le rendrait puissant et que ce pouvoir impressionnerait Lily mais ce qu'il avait gagné par la suite, c'était le décès de cette dernière, tuée froidement de la main de son maître. Par sa faute, le jeune Potter avait perdu ses parents. Assoiffé par le pouvoir et la reconnaissance, il avait tué sa Lily.

— Pourquoi venir maintenant ? Pourquoi n'être pas venu lorsque tu avais vraiment besoin d'aide ? l'interrogea Romulus d'un ton neutre.

Excellente question. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pour n'être pas venu au manoir Prince il y a quatorze ans ? Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour forcer le pas vers eux ?

— Parce que je vous haïssais, répondit-il avec franchise.

Severus se redressa et s'assit sur le sol marbré du hall, se fichant de l'état lamentable dans lequel il se trouvait à l'instant.

— Je vous tenais pour responsable du malheur de ma mère. Vous l'aviez renié alors qu'elle était votre fille et qu'elle avait besoin de vous. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, parce que je vous haïssais pour la misère dans laquelle elle vivait.

— Sais-tu seulement pourquoi nous avons renié, Eileen ? lui demanda Romulus.

— Parce qu'elle a épousé un moldu au lieu d'un sang-pur ? Parce qu'elle était enceinte d'un bâtard ? D'un sang-mêlé ? cracha-t-il avec amertume.

— Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, nous ne sommes pas des partisans de la pureté du sang mais pour la survie de notre communauté, dit calmement Romulus. En tant que Prince, il est de mon devoir d'assurer la pérennité de notre famille.

— Au mépris du bonheur de votre fille.

— Ta mère était libre d'épouser qui elle le souhaitait, sang-pur, sang-mêlé ou né-moldu. La pureté du sang n'était guère importante du moment que son époux soit un sorcier.

— Pourquoi ne souhaitiez-vous pas avoir de moldu dans la famille ? demanda Severus, intrigué.

— En partie pour ce qui est arrivé à ta mère. Très peu de moldus acceptent les sorciers. Très peu. La majorité d'entre eux, comme ton père, ont tendance à être repoussants envers ce qui est « anormal » selon leurs critères de vie. Ils ont peur de ce qu'ils ne peuvent expliquer scientifiquement. Ils détestent les gens différents et ce n'est pas par futilité que nous nous cachons des moldus. Si nous nous cachons d'eux, c'est pour nous protéger du mal qu'ils peuvent nous faire. Par le passé, nous avons été persécutés par les moldus et c'est quelque chose que nous ne souhaitons pas revivre. De plus, si un sorcier épouse un moldu, cela affaiblit la lignée. L'enfant est moins puissant que s'il avait été conçu par deux parents sorciers, expliqua Romulus.

— Tous les moldus ne ressemblent pas à Tobias, protesta le maître des potions.

— Non, tous les moldus ne ressemblent pas à cet homme, concéda son grand-père, mais Tobias faisait partie de la majeure partie des moldus qui ne sont pas capables d'accepter la magie dans leur existence. Et nous avions prévenu ta mère du danger qu'elle encourrait à vivre auprès d'un homme tel que lui.

— Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait pour la retenir ?

Cela sonnait presque comme une accusation.

— Nous avons essayé, Severus, répondit Cassandre en s'approchant de lui. On a essayé de la raisonner, de lui faire comprendre qu'un mariage avec un tel homme serait pure folie mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Elle l'aimait cet homme et selon ses dires, il l'aimait aussi telle qu'elle était. C'est ainsi que ton grand-père a décidé de la renier, pensant que sans argent elle reviendrait sur sa décision mais elle était obstinée et sûre d'elle. Après cela, nous n'avions plus jamais entendu parler d'elle. Nous avions appris ta naissance que dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Nous n'avions même pas reçu une lettre de sa part pour nous annoncer la naissance de notre petit-fils.

Cassandre s'agenouilla devant Severus et posa ses mains sur son visage, plongeant son regard de saphir empreint de douleur dans celui noir du maître des potions.

— Je puis t'assurer, mon garçon, que jamais nous n'avions mis Eileen à la porte. Elle est partie d'elle-même et nous l'avons laissé vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait. Nous n'avions pas le droit de l'empêcher d'aimer ce moldu et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Nous aimions ta mère, plus que tout, Severus. Nous l'aimions sincèrement et sa mort nous a beaucoup chagrinés.

— Pourquoi n'aviez-vous pas essayé de prendre contact avec moi ?

— On l'a fait, répondit Romulus. Nous t'avons écrit chaque année pour ton anniversaire, accompagnant notre courrier d'un cadeau.

— Nous t'écrivions chaque année mais tu ne répondais jamais à nos lettres alors nous avions cessé de t'écrire lorsque tu avais onze ans. On s'était fait une raison. Nous t'avions perdu tout comme ta mère, rajouta Cassandre d'un ton chagriné.

Severus se sentit tout d'un coup comme vider de son énergie. Cette entrevue était loin de ce qu'il avait imaginé en venant au manoir Prince. Il venait d'apprendre tellement de choses en si peu de temps. Il était épuisé et aurait souhaité se rouler en boule dans sa chambre pour tout oublier grâce à une potion de sommeil sans rêves.

Cassandre ressentit sa détresse et le prit dans ses bras, l'enlaçant avec toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

— Maintenant que tu es là, le passé n'a que peu d'importance, lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix réconfortante.

Severus se laissa étreindre, s'autorisant à passer ses bras autour de sa grand-mère. C'était la première fois qu'il recevait une étreinte, la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans les bras d'une personne. Jamais auparavant il n'avait été consolé par quelqu'un et c'était bon d'être enlacé. C'était doux et apaisant.

Il se retint de pousser un soupir de bonheur à être ainsi enlacé. Il voudrait que ce moment dure encore longtemps. Il voudrait se souvenir de cette accolade, aussi, il s'évertua à imprimer chaque geste, chaque sensation.

Ce moment magique fut brisé par un raclement de gorge de la part de Romulus qui avait observé la scène d'un air impassible.

Cassandre rompit l'étreinte et se releva du sol aidé par l'ancien mangemort qui tremblait légèrement à cause des effets persistants de l'impardonnable. Son grand-père ne lui avait fait aucun cadeau.

— Si je me souviens bien, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, reprit Romulus. Quelle est la raison de ta visite ?

— Je suis venu demander votre aide.

— Pour ?

— Je voudrais devenir un Prince avec votre permission, répondit Severus.

— Un Prince, ricana narquoisement le vieil homme. Tu n'as rien d'un Prince.

— Je sais que je ne suis pas digne de porter le nom des Prince mais votre nom et votre renommée dans le monde sorcier m'aiderait à obtenir la garde d'un enfant.

— Explique-toi plus clairement.

— Je souhaiterai obtenir la garde d'Harry Potter et l'adopter si cela est possible. Le ministère de la Magie n'autoriserait jamais une telle chose étant donné mon passé. Or, avec votre nom et votre influence, il me serait facile d'être le tuteur légal et pourquoi pas, le père d'Harry Potter, expliqua le brun.

— Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas cet enfant que Voldemort a essayé de tuer alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé âgé de un an ?

— C'est lui, confirma Severus.

— Pourquoi voudrais-tu obtenir la garde de l'enfant le plus célèbre du monde magique ? Ce gamin n'est-il pas sous la protection de Dumbledore ? l'interrogea Romulus, perplexe.

— Harry est l'enfant d'une ancienne amie et je sais de source sûre qu'il est maltraité par la famille de sa mère. Il vit dans un placard sous l'escalier, grand-père, et il est traité dans cette maison comme un elfe ! Dumbledore souhaite faire de ce gamin une arme. Il compte l'utiliser lors de la guerre contre le seigneur des ténèbres.

— Mais ce Vol machin chose n'est-il pas mort ? demanda Cassandre, perdue.

— Il va revenir, grand-mère, et c'est pour préparer Harry à cette guerre que Dumbledore l'a laissé aux mains des Dursley, une famille de moldus vraiment abjecte.

— Dumbledore a confié sa pièce maîtresse à une famille de moldus ? releva Romulus, interloqué.

Severus, qui avait à présent toute l'attention de son grand-père, entreprit de lui raconter tout ce qu'il savait sur l'enfance d'Harry et les actes posés par Dumbledore pour enrôler le gamin dans son camp. Il fut obligé d'expliquer pourquoi il souhaitait s'occuper d'Harry et rien que de parler de Lily suffit à raviver les plaies du passé mais c'était nécessaire s'il souhaitait obtenir l'aide du vieux sorcier.

— Souhaites-tu t'occuper de ce gamin à cause de l'amour que tu portes toujours à sa mère ou pour lui ? Souhaites-tu t'occuper d'Harry ou du fils de cette Lily ? l'interrogea Romulus.

— Pour Harry, vint la réponse spontanée de Severus.

Qu'importe ce qu'il disait, il s'était attaché à ce gamin lorsqu'il fut obligé de veiller sur lui à son arrivée à Poudlard. Il avait appris à découvrir le gamin derrière la façade du survivant et au lieu de voir James ou Lily sur son visage, il n'avait vu que Harry et uniquement lui.

— Je réitère ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, tu n'es pas digne d'être un Prince, ébaucha Romulus d'un ton acide. Un Prince ne se soumet pas, un Prince n'implore pas, un Prince n'est pas un lâche, un Prince n'est pas une marionnette et malheureusement, tu t'es soumis à la volonté de ce Voldemort, tu as imploré sa clémence pour qu'il épargne cette Lily, tu as été un lâche en n'assumant pas tes responsabilités. Un lâche en laissant cette jeune femme mourir sans combattre ton maître. Si vraiment tu tenais tant que ça à elle, si vraiment tu n'étais pas un lâche, tu te serais retourné – dès l'instant que tu as appris qu'il allait tuer cette sorcière – contre cet homme. Tu l'aurais affronté pour sauver la vie de cette femme mais comme le lâche que tu étais, tu t'es retourné vers Dumbledore, implorant à nouveau de l'aide. Tu as été une marionnette de ces deux sorciers et tu ne t'es pas battu pour te libérer de leur emprise lorsqu'il le fallait. Il a fallu que cette femme meure pour que tu puisses enfin ouvrir les yeux. Il a fallu que cet enfant soit orphelin pour que tu te réveilles enfin !

Que ça faisait mal. C'était l'entière vérité mais il avait tout de même mal. Il le savait depuis bien longtemps qu'il était le coupable du meurtre des Potter et il en avait payé chaque jour le prix de sa connerie. N'avait-il pas assez expié ses pêchés ? N'en aurait-il jamais assez pour se faire pardonner ?

— Dis-moi, comment pourras-tu t'occuper de cet enfant si tu te soumets à chaque fois ? Comment sauras-tu le protéger si tu n'arrives pas à te défendre toi-même ? Quel exemple donneras-tu à cet enfant alors que la marque des ténèbres souille ton bras ? Quel père seras-tu pour ce gamin ?

Le maître des potions resta silencieux ne sachant quoi répondre à son aïeul. Il avait conscience qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien mais s'il ne s'occupait pas de cet enfant, il serait livré à lui-même et serait une belle proie pour Dumbledore.

Il devait au moins essayer de donner une enfance saine et équilibrée à ce gamin. Il apprendrait à devenir un bon père, il demanderait conseil à d'autres parents et prendrait exemple sur eux. Il consulterait des psychomages s'il le fallait et ferait tout pour rendre cet enfant heureux.

— Je saurai le protéger, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

— Comment ?

Il l'avait déjà fait auparavant. Il avait veillé sur Harry Potter dans l'ombre, veillant à sa sécurité au péril de sa vie. Il l'avait fait plusieurs fois et il recommencerait autant de fois que cela sera nécessaire.

Severus releva la tête et ancra ses prunelles dans celles de Romulus, l'air déterminé.

— Je ne suis plus un lâche, grand-père. Pour cet enfant, je suis prêt à donner ma vie. Pour lui, je suis prêt à renoncer à mon existence pour sauver la sienne. Il est tout ce qu'il me reste d'elle et je compte le protéger envers et contre tout, déclara-t-il.

— Et tes maîtres ?

— Il y a longtemps que je ne sers plus le seigneur des ténèbres et j'ai démissionné aujourd'hui de mon poste d'enseignant à Poudlard, lui apprit-il. J'ai l'intention de m'occuper d'Harry et de veiller à son bien-être.

Romulus dévisagea son petit-fils avec impassibilité, les yeux plissés.

— Connais-tu seulement la devise de la famille Prince ? le questionna-t-il.

— Insoumis, Invaincus, Intacts, répondit l'ancien professeur de potions.

— As-tu seulement respecté la devise de cette famille pour pouvoir en porter le nom ? lança Romulus d'un ton sec. Tu t'es montré faible et indigne de ce nom.

Romulus accompagna sa diatribe d'un coup porté sur l'ancien mangemort avec sa canne. Severus reçut le coup de canne sans broncher.

— Non, bien sûr que non ! Tu as été soumis !

Romulus frappa à nouveau son petit-fils avec sa canne, la fureur déformant les traits de son visage.

— Tu as été vaincu !

Le vieil homme se rapprocha et assena un nouveau coup au maître des potions qui grimaça de douleur.

— Et tu en es sorti, souillé et brisé ! termina-t-il en donnant un nouveau coup au brun.

Severus posa sa main sur son bras gauche et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour contenir un hurlement. Son épaule s'était légèrement déboitée. Son grand-père, malgré son âge avancé, était quelqu'un d'assez fort et de robuste. Il n'y était pas allé de mains mortes avec lui.

— Montre-moi cette marque, ordonna Romulus d'un ton qui se voulait sans réplique.

Severus inspira un grand coup et déglutit péniblement avant de montrer la marque qui souillait son bras à son grand-père. L'homme s'appuya sur sa canne pour s'agenouiller devant lui et tira sèchement son bras vers lui, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

Romulus examina la marque des ténèbres avec une grande attention puis il sortit sa baguette magique de sa canne.

— C'est une rune ancienne du temps des Atlantes, dit-il en caressant la marque.

Severus eut un léger frisson lorsque Romulus toucha sa marque.

— Cette rune permettait d'asservir un homme et de pouvoir le punir à travers la marque s'il commettait des impairs ou ne satisfait pas les désirs de son maître. Parfois, il arrivait même que l'esclave soit tué à travers cette marque, poursuivit Romulus d'une voix distante.

— Comment savez-vous tout ça ? demanda Severus, impressionné.

— En apprenant, répondit simplement Romulus. Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit.

Romulus reprit son examen de la marque des ténèbres avant de placer le bout de sa baguette sur le tatouage presque effacé. Il murmura quelque chose en sifflant et le maître des potions se raidit aussitôt lorsqu'il reconnut le langage qu'utilisait son aïeul.

— Du…

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase car elle mourut dans un cri d'agonie. Il hurla tellement fort que les oiseaux qui étaient aux alentours du manoir s'envolèrent aussi vite que possible pour fuir les lieux.

Du sang recouvrait la marque de Severus et Romulus saignait du nez, son teint devenant dangereusement pâle. Cassandre observa la scène avec inquiétude. Elle ne pouvait rien faire que regarder son mari retirer cette marque infecte qui recouvrait le bras de leur petit-fils.

Cela prit un certain temps avant que Romulus ne finisse par relâcher le maître des potions et qu'il ne s'écroule, épuisé par l'effort qu'il venait de faire. Il haleta brusquement, la respiration sifflante, le visage en sueur.

— Romulus !

Cassandre se précipita vers son époux et l'aida à se relever.

— Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit-elle.

— Oui, souffla Romulus.

Severus regarda son bras, abasourdi. Il n'y avait plus aucune marque, plus rien. Elle était aussi vierge que l'autre. Il n'était définitivement plus un mangemort. Il leva les yeux vers son grand-père, plein de reconnaissance.

— Merci beaucoup. Merci pour ce que vous venez de faire pour moi. Je ne sais comment payer la dette que j'ai désormais en…

— Cesse donc de dire des idioties, l'interrompit sèchement Romulus. Tu en as assez dit et fait comme ça.

Romulus se tourna vers le fantôme du manoir qui était resté silencieux et pratiquement invisible depuis la confrontation entre le grand-père et le petit-fils.

— Charles, je te prie de conduire le jeune homme vers ses appartements.

— Bien, monsieur.

— Vous parlez fourchelang, lança Severus, interloqué. Comment cela se fait-il ?

— Le fourchelang, contrairement à ceux que beaucoup de sorciers pensent, peut s'apprendre. Elle est innée chez certains sorciers mais d'autres, s'ils le souhaitent et s'ils en ont la patience, peuvent apprendre à parler et à comprendre cette langue qui n'est pas aussi néfaste qu'on l'imagine.

— Pourriez-vous me l'apprendre ? demanda Severus.

— Lorsque tu auras prouvé que tu es bel et bien digne d'être un Prince, je t'apprendrais tout mon savoir, répondit Romulus.

— Est-ce que cela veut dire que…

— Que tu es un Prince ? Oui, tu l'es assurément. Digne ? À toi de faire tes preuves, termina Romulus. Pour ce qui est de l'adoption de ce gamin, Harry Potter, Charles t'aidera à remplir toutes les formalités. Je me chargerai d'envoyer un courrier à l'un de mes contacts haut-placé du ministère pour faire aboutir le dossier.

— Merci encore pour tout ce que vous faîtes pour nous.

— Hors de ma vue.

Severus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et suivit Charles, le fantôme, vers ses appartements. Il pouvait enfin porter le nom des Prince et renoncer à celui de Snape. Il n'aurait désormais plus rien à voir avec ce salaud de Tobias. Avoir son sang qui coule dans ses veines était déjà assez.

Lorsque Severus s'en alla, Romulus s'effondra aussitôt sur le carrelage en marbre et poussa quelques gémissements de douleur, du sang glissant lentement du coin de ses lèvres.

— Morgana ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? s'inquiéta Cassandre.

— La…la marque…

— Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda son épouse.

— Une…puissante magie…magie noire. Pour…la…retirer, il fallait offrir…offrir en échange son…son…

Romulus étouffa un cri de douleur et s'agrippa fermement à sa femme.

— Son quoi ? le pressa-t-elle.

— Son âme, répondit-il, le souffle haletant.

— Morgana ! Romulus, tu…tu… oh Merlin ! Qu'as-tu fait, vieux fou ? Qu'as-tu donc fait ?

— Pour lui.

— Mais…

— Cette marque lui rappelait beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs. Il n'aurait jamais pu construire un avenir avec cette marque sur son bras. Pour chasser les fantômes de son passé, il fallait retirer la marque.

— Au prix de ton âme ?! s'indigna Cassandre.

— Cette marque a été créée avec une partie de l'âme de ce Voldemort. Il y avait une partie de ce sorcier dans le corps de mon petit-fils ! Je n'aurai pu le permettre plus longtemps. Pour retirer cette marque, j'ai offert mon âme.

— Morgana ! Mais tu es fou. Je le savais que tu étais fou mais à ce point ! Romulus, tu…

— J'ai usé de magie noire mais c'est à Severus que j'ai offert mon âme, expliqua-t-il froidement.

— Tu veux dire que…

— Oui, fit-il calmement.

Cassandre poussa un soupir de lassitude avant d'essuyer le sang qui maculait désormais le menton de son époux. Elle caressa le visage de Romulus avec tendresse et une certaine tristesse.

— Tu l'auras eu ta fin glorieuse, dit-elle.

— Je suis encore là.

— Plus pour très longtemps, répliqua-t-elle.

— Assez de temps pour encore t'agacer et prodiguer mon savoir à Severus, rétorqua Romulus.

Cassandre hocha la tête en souriant tristement.

* * *

 **Coucou les loulous ! Alors, verdict, les chéris. Qu'en avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ?**


	2. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation

**Note de l'auteur :** Continuez à m'encourager comme ça et je finirai à l'hosto pour « excès de poufsoufflerie » et en tant que bonne serpentarde, je ne peux me permettre un tel excès. Snape va jaser lorsqu'il apprendra et tous ceux qui sont à Serpentard savent à quel point notre directeur déteste la niaiserie. Merci pour tous vos encouragements qui me font très plaisir. J'en ai le sourire jusqu'à la tête, lol !

 **Place aux réponses des reviewers anonymes :**

 **Elendil :** Salut ma belle. C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes commentaires. On en saura un peu plus sur la famille Prince et notre cher maître des potions au fil des chapitres. Au prochain chapitre, ma jolie.

 **Juliana :** Coucou ma jolie. Oh, Romulus a fait ce qu'il fallait pour son petit-fils et je ne pense pas qu'il regrette son geste. Il le ferait à nouveau sans aucun regret. Pour l'offrande d'âme, tu comprendras un peu plus tard. À bientôt.

 **Jessiluck :** Salut, je te remercie tout d'abord pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir. Pour les résumés, j'avoue que je suis nulle dans ce domaine et c'est grâce à ma bêta que j'ai écrit celui-ci. Le personnage de Severus est très complexe et mystérieux. Au final, on ne sait pratiquement rien de lui et ce qui fait qu'on peut rendre ce personnage beaucoup plus humain, plus profond. Je trouve dommage que JK l'ait à peine exploité dans sa saga. Pour la marque des ténèbres, on se rejoint. Pour moi, Voldy n'a pas pu créer cette marque sans faire quelque chose de grave et pour la retirer, il faut aussi offrir quelque chose en conséquence. Tom baigne dans la magie noire depuis longtemps donc j'ai conclu que la marque était toute aussi noire que son créateur. Merci encore pour ton merveilleux commentaire. Je te dis à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre.

* * *

 **Insoumis, Invaincus, Intacts**

Chapitre 2

 **Obtenir la garde du survivant**

Harry était allongé dans son placard, se désolant de ne pas avoir de montre. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure et il ne savait pas si les Dursley étaient déjà couchés. Tant qu'ils ne dormaient pas, il ne pouvait pas se risquer dans la cuisine pour aller chercher discrètement quelque chose à manger.

Il avait passé dix ans chez les Dursley, dix années sinistres, depuis que ses parents étaient morts dans cet accident de voiture alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été dans la voiture lorsque ses parents aient été tués. Parfois, seul dans son placard, il fouillait dans ses souvenirs pendant des heures entières et une étrange vision émergeait de sa mémoire: il revoyait un éclair aveuglant de lumière verte et se souvenait d'une brûlure douloureuse sur le front. C'était sans doute le choc de l'accident, pensait-il, bien qu'il n'eût aucune idée de l'origine de la lumière verte. Il ne se rappelait rien de ses parents. Son oncle et sa tante ne lui en parlaient jamais et, bien entendu, il n'avait pas le droit de poser de questions à ce sujet. Il n'y avait même aucune photo d'eux dans la maison.

Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, Harry avait souvent rêvé qu'un parent lointain et inconnu vienne le chercher et l'emmène avec lui, mais cela n'était jamais arrivé. Les Dursley étaient sa seule famille. Parfois, cependant, il lui semblait (ou peut-être était-ce un simple espoir) que des gens qu'il croisait au dehors le reconnaissaient. C'étaient d'ailleurs des gens très étranges. Un jour, un homme minuscule coiffé d'un chapeau haut de forme violet s'était incliné devant lui pendant qu'il faisait des courses avec Dudley et la tante Pétunia. Après lui avoir demandé d'un air furieux s'il connaissait cet homme, la tante Pétunia s'était dépêchée de les faire sortir du magasin sans avoir rien acheté. Un autre jour, dans un bus, une vieille femme échevelée, tout habillée de vert, lui avait fait de grands signes de la main. Récemment encore, un homme chauve dans un long manteau pourpre lui avait serré la main dans la rue, puis était reparti sans dire un mot. Le plus étrange, c'était que tous ces gens semblaient toujours disparaître dès que Harry essayait de les regarder de plus près.

À l'école, Harry n'avait pas d'ami. Tout le monde savait que la bande de Dudley détestait Harry Potter, avec ses vêtements trop grands et ses lunettes cassées, et personne n'avait envie de déplaire à la bande de Dudley.

Il était en train de broyer du noir lorsqu'il entendit sonner à la porte. Il se précipita vers la porte de son placard et entendit son cousin refuser d'aller ouvrir la porte alors il entendit des claquements résonner sur le parquet, devinant qu'il s'agissait des talons de la tante Pétunia. Il eût un instant de silence avant que le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre ne se fasse entendre.

— Oui ? fit sa tante.

— Pétunia Dursley ? demanda une voix bourrue.

— Qui est-ce ? lança l'oncle Vernon.

— C'est la police, couina Pétunia.

— Quoi ?

L'oncle Vernon se leva de son fauteuil et alla rejoindre son épouse à la porte. Il vit que leur maison était encerclée par toute une troupe de policiers et que leurs voisins observaient ce qui se passaient depuis leur fenêtre et pour certains depuis leur jardin.

— Que voulez-vous ? aboya Vernon.

Un homme chauve au teint basané et aux yeux marrons, habillé en civil s'avança sur le perron pour faire face aux Dursley.

— Pétunia et Vernon Dursley ? demanda le noir.

— Oui, répondit Pétunia.

— Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour maltraitance, violences psychologiques et négligences lourdes envers le mineur Harry James Potter, ébaucha l'homme.

— Quoi ? rugit Vernon. Vous n'avez pas le droit de…

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase lorsque l'un des policiers lui fit passer des menottes. Pétunia voulut résister mais fut très vite maîtrisée par un autre flic.

— Vous devez faire erreur. Nous n'avons jamais maltraité cet enfant, au contraire, nous l'accueillons chez nous ! s'énerva Vernon qui était en train de rougir furieusement.

— Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Dans le cas contraire, tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera utilisé contre vous devant un tribunal. Vous avez le droit de consulter un avocat présent lors de l'interrogatoire. Si vous n'en avez pas les moyens, un avocat vous sera désigné d'office, et il ne vous coûtera rien. Durant chaque interrogatoire, vous pourrez décider à quel moment d'exercer ces droits, de ne répondre à aucune question ou de ne faire aucune déposition, poursuivit le noir.

— Lâchez-moi, exigea Pétunia qui se débattait comme une folle contre le policier qui venait de la menotter. Je vous traînerai en justice, vous m'entendez ?

— Comprenez-vous les droits que je viens de vous citer ? questionna l'homme, ignorant les indignations du couple.

— Relâchez-moi ! tonna l'oncle Vernon.

— Emmenez-les.

Les deux policiers firent avancer les Dursley jusqu'aux voitures de police et les firent entrer avec quelques difficultés. Pétunia vociférait contre qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser faire et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à tous les traîner en justice lorsque la vérité sera rétablit. Vernon, lui, jurait comme un charretier qu'il allait faire payer cette humiliation à Potter, que toute cette histoire était de sa faute. Qu'ils auraient dû l'abandonner dans un orphelinat au lieu de l'accueillir chez eux.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où emmenez-vous mes parents ? S'il faut arrêter quelqu'un ici, c'est cet anormal et bon à rien d'Harry. Je suis sûr que c'est de sa faute tout ça, dit Dudley à l'homme ébène.

L'homme fit signe à un autre policier de récupérer le gamin des Dursley qui se mit à brailler comme un porcelet.

— Monsieur Potter ?

L'homme pénétra à l'intérieur du salon et chercha du regard le jeune garçon qui sortit timidement du placard sous l'escalier. Harry dévisagea l'homme, quelque peu apeuré. Allait-on l'arrêter lui aussi ?

— Vous n'avez rien à craindre, monsieur Potter. Vous êtes en sécurité avec nous, l'assura l'homme. Je suis Kingsley Shacklebolt, chef adjoint du bureau des Aurors.

— C'est quoi un auror ? demanda le jeune garçon, perdu.

— Un auror est l'équivalent d'un agent du MI5, répondit Kingsley.

— Oh !

— Williamson ! héla l'auror.

Un jeune homme fit aussitôt son apparition, habillé en civil tout comme Kingsley.

— Récupère les affaires de monsieur Potter, nous retournons au ministère, ordonna-t-il.

— Bien, chef.

Le dénommé Williamson se tourna vers le garçon et détailla Harry avec une certaine insistance qui gêna le gamin.

— C'est un véritable honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer, monsieur Potter, dit Williamson d'un ton solennel.

— Euh…enchanté ? fit Harry, désarçonné.

— Williamson !

— Hum…pardon, chef, s'excusa rapidement l'auror. Monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous me conduire à votre chambre, s'il vous plaît ?

Harry rougit d'embarras et baissa la tête, honteux. Il n'avait pas de chambre et ne pouvait certainement pas montrer l'endroit où il dormait à ces messieurs.

— Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps à perdre, monsieur Potter, l'annonça Kingsley.

— C'est-à-dire que…je…je n'ai…pas de chambre, bafouilla Harry.

— Où dormez-vous ? l'interrogea le basané.

— Dans le placard sous l'escalier, murmura Harry si bas que les deux aurors durent tendre l'oreille.

Une vive colère traversa le regard du noir avant qu'il ne se reprenne et n'affiche un visage neutre et ne fasse signe à son subalterne de se dépêcher. Williamson courut presque vers le placard et en sortit tout ce qu'il pouvait en un rien de temps qu'il fourra dans un petit sac.

— Quand les gens vont apprendre où vivait le survivant, ça va jaser pour Dumbledore, moi j'vous le dis, marmonna Williamson en pestant dans sa barbe. Merlin ! Ils l'ont fait dormir dans un placard ! Le survivant ! Celui qui nous a débarrassés de Vous-Savez-Qui. On n'a pas idée de traiter un héros de la sorte.

Harry écouta le jeune auror grogner et râler sans vraiment comprendre ce dont il parlait. Qui était Dumbledore ? Et c'était quoi cette histoire de héros ? Il leva la tête vers Shacklebolt, le regard interrogatif.

— Vous allez me faire une enquête plus poussée pour cette histoire, énonça Kingsley. Il ne faudra rien laisser passer. Nous aurons besoin de toutes les preuves possibles pour incriminer ces gens et les condamner.

— Et comment que nous allons enquêter. Ces moldus ont fait dormir le survivant dans un placard ! grogna Williamson, irrité. Fiertalon et moi avons passé la semaine à suivre ces moldus. Des gens pas commodes, j'vous assure. On a récolté plusieurs infos et on ne va rien lâcher. Y vont payer pour ça.

— Bien, acquiesça Kingsley. Bones a demandé à ce qu'on lui transmette le dossier avant la fin de la semaine prochaine.

Williamson hocha la tête et remit le sac du jeune Potter à son supérieur. Kingsley reporta son attention sur Harry qui était décidément largué.

— Veuillez me suivre, monsieur Potter.

— Où m'emmenez-vous ? questionna l'enfant.

— Loin d'ici, petit, répondit l'auror.

— Et mon oncle et ma tante ? Et Dudley ?

— Ton oncle et ta tante ont été conduits au ministère de la magie où ils attendront leur jugement. Ton cousin Dudley a été envoyé chez sa tante.

— Pourquoi les Dursley vont-ils être jugés ? demanda Harry. Et c'est quoi le ministère de la Magie ? La magie, ça n'existe pas, n'est-ce pas ?

— Les Dursley vont être jugés parce qu'ils ont été négligents envers toi, Harry. Ils ne se sont pas bien occupés de toi, c'est pour cette raison qu'ils seront punis par la loi. La magie existe, Harry. Tu es un sorcier et tu es célèbre dans notre monde grâce à ça, répondit Kingsley en désignant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front.

— Ça ? fit Harry, incrédule. Mais je ne suis pas un sorcier. Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques et je…

— Doucement, petit, l'interrompit l'auror, amusé. Nous répondrons à tes questions, plus tard, d'accord ? Pour l'instant, il faut s'en aller d'ici.

Harry acquiesça et prit la main que lui tendait l'auror. Ils quittèrent Privet Drive en voiture et prirent le chemin du centre de Londres. La voiture se gara dans une ruelle en face d'une vieille cabine téléphonique. Kingsley descendit de la voiture avec le jeune Harry qui découvrait la ville pour la première fois. Il regardait partout, s'émerveillant devant les boutiques et les façades. Il entra dans la cabine téléphonique avec l'auror qui composa une combinaison de chiffres. Après quoi, la cabine s'enfonça dans le sol et Harry poussa un petit cri en s'agrippant à l'auror qui esquissa un sourire.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'Atrium, le hall du ministère de la magie et Harry écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

— Bienvenue au ministère de la magie, monsieur Potter.

Harry découvrit une vaste salle à l'architecture et à la décoration fastueuse et posa un regard impressionné sur la fontaine de la Fraternité magique. Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans un nouveau monde. Il avait du mal à croire que tout ceci était réel. Il devait certainement rêver car quelque chose d'aussi magique ne pouvait exister. Même si c'était un rêve, il souhaitait qu'il dure encore un moment.

* * *

Severus était en train de brasser une potion assez complexe lorsqu'il fut interrompu dans sa concentration par un de ses ancêtres. Il leva les yeux de son chaudron pour les poser sur une peinture ancienne représentant une magnifique jeune femme de l'époque victorienne.

— Romulus vous fait quérir dans son bureau, l'informa-t-elle.

— Merci.

Son ancêtre inclina simplement la tête et disparut à nouveau de la toile. Il éteignit le feu et poussa un soupir. Il reprendrait la potion un autre jour. Il s'essuya les mains et quitta le laboratoire qui avait été aménagé dans le sous-sol du manoir pour rejoindre le premier étage où se trouvait le bureau de son grand-père. Il n'y avait mis pied qu'une seule fois et c'était la semaine dernière lorsqu'il avait reçu le document qu'il stipulait qu'il s'appelait désormais Prince et non plus Snape.

Il avait été ravi par la nouvelle et avait remercié une fois de plus son grand-père pour l'honneur qu'il lui faisait en l'acceptant définitivement dans la famille Prince. Romulus lui avait simplement lancé un regard noir avant de lui rappeler la devise familiale puis de l'éjecter sans plus de cérémonie de son bureau.

Romulus attendait beaucoup de lui et il ne souhaitait en aucun cas décevoir l'homme. Il lui devait tant qu'il ne savait s'il pourrait un jour le remercier convenablement pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui et aussi pour le fils de Lily car son aïeul l'aidait à obtenir la garde du jeune Potter.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte du bureau de son grand-père, il inspira un bon coup avant de frapper.

— Entrez !

Severus baissa la poignée et pénétra dans l'antre de son grand-père. Le bureau était décoré de boiseries blanches et or datant du dix-huitième siècle et ornés de motifs liés à la chasse. Il y avait quelques toiles dans la pièce, d'illustres membres de la famille Prince. La salle comportait plusieurs mobiliers anciens datant du dix-huitième siècle : deux commodes et un bureau. Les autres meubles, un canapé, quelques fauteuils et chaises, étaient décorés de tapisseries de motifs ornementaux.

Romulus ne se trouvait pas seule dans la pièce. En effet, une personne à la longue chevelure blanche était assise dans l'un des sièges.

— Prends place.

La voix de Romulus était froide et distante comme toujours. Le maître des potions s'assit et jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite et croisa des yeux d'un gris acier.

— Annabeth ? fit l'ancien professeur, surpris.

La jeune femme à la peau extrêmement blanche offrit à l'homme son plus beau sourire.

— Bonjour, Severus, le salua-t-elle chaleureusement.

— Par Salazar ! s'exclama-t-il. Que fais-tu ici ? Je te croyais en Australie.

— J'ai fait appel aux services de miss Crossville, répondit Romulus à la place de la jeune femme.

Severus pivota la tête vers son grand-père qui affichait un air revêche.

— Miss Crossville est la jurismage la plus douée de sa génération et elle m'a été vivement recommandée.

— Mais je pensais que tu étais en Australie, dit Severus, interloqué.

— J'y étais jusqu'à deux jours. J'ai tout lâché après avoir reçu une offre de monsieur Prince la semaine dernière, me demandant d'être ta jurismage dans une affaire d'adoption. J'hésitais depuis un moment entre les États-Unis et un retour en Angleterre. Finalement, monsieur Prince, sans le savoir à décider pour moi et me voici ! expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Severus hocha simplement la tête, ravi de revoir une ancienne camarade de Poudlard. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus revu Annabeth. Ils faisaient partie de la même maison lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. À leur sortie, ils avaient tous deux empruntés des chemins différents. Annabeth avait suivi une formation de jurismagie pendant trois ans avant de partir pour l'Australie où elle s'installa définitivement tandis que lui avait embrassé une carrière de mangemort. Un choix de carrière désastreux et qu'il continuait de regretter malgré la disparition de la marque des ténèbres.

— J'ai convoqué, miss Crossville, car nous venons de recevoir un courrier du ministère de la magie. Les Dursley ont été arrêtés par la Brigade de Police Magique et par les aurors. Monsieur Potter se trouve en ce moment même au Bureau de Protection de l'Enfance, dit Romulus qui remit le courrier à la jurismage.

La femme s'enquit un instant du contenu avant de tendre la lettre au maître des potions.

— J'ai étudié le dossier que vous m'avez remis, monsieur Prince, et je compte aussi intenter un procès à Dumbledore car il est responsable de ce qui est arrivé au jeune Potter. Il est celui qui a remis l'enfant aux moldus alors que la tutelle du garçon avait été légalement attribuée à monsieur Sirius Orion Black en sa qualité de parrain. Tutelle, qui, jusqu'à lors appartient toujours à monsieur Black.

— Entamer des poursuites contre Albus ? releva Severus, d'un ton neutre.

Il était certain que le directeur avait joué un rôle dans l'enfance malheureuse du survivant mais il n'avait jamais pensé à poursuivre le vieil homme en justice. Il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir une telle chose. Malgré tous les défauts de Dumbledore, il lui devait beaucoup. Sans lui, il était sûr qu'il aurait croupi à Azkaban aux côtés d'autres mangemorts et de Black.

En pensant à Black, il devait peut-être faire quelque chose pour le sortir de prison. Il était innocent et ne méritait pas de rester une minute de plus dans un tel endroit.

— Oui, Severus. Nous devrons poursuivre Dumbledore en justice pour complicité et négligence mais aussi pour abus de pouvoir et de confiance, dit Annabeth.

— Avons-nous des chances d'obtenir la garde d'Harry ? demanda Severus.

— Bien plus, répondit la jurismage. Les membres du Magenmagot pourraient t'accorder le droit d'adoption.

— Et concernant monsieur Black ? questionna Romulus. Vous avez dit qu'il était le tuteur du garçon. Comment mon petit-fils pourra-t-il adopter le gamin s'il est sous la tutelle de son parrain ?

— Monsieur Black est en prison et accusé du meurtre de Peter Pettigrew et de plusieurs moldus. Il sera facile de retirer la garde à monsieur Black et de confier le jeune Potter à Severus, répondit Annabeth.

Severus savait que c'était le moment pour dire à la jurismage que le sale clébard de gryffondor était innocent mais il préféra garder le silence. Il s'occuperait du cas du gryffondor qu'après avoir obtenu la garde d'Harry et pas avant. Il était hors de question de laisser Harry aux mains de son ennemi d'enfance. Il avait promis de s'occuper du fils de Lily et il tiendrait sa promesse quoi qu'il en coûte.

De plus, avant d'ouvrir un procès pour Black, il fallait obtenir des preuves comme quoi il était innocent et pour l'instant Pettigrew errait quelque part au Terrier chez les Weasley sous sa forme de rat. Il irait faire un tour chez la ligue des rouquins lorsqu'il en aurait fini avec l'adoption d'Harry et pas avant.

Black avait bien tenu dix ans, il tiendrait encore une ou deux semaines.

— Il serait peut-être temps d'aller récupérer le jeune Potter des mains du ministère, dit Romulus.

Annabeth acquiesça tout comme le maître des potions et se leva de son siège, révélant ainsi un ventre arrondi.

— Tu es enceinte ! s'écria Severus, éberlué.

— Cela ne se voit-il pas ? lança son grand-père d'un ton sarcastique.

Severus reprit aussitôt un visage impassible et regarda le ventre rond de son ancienne camarade d'école. Il ne s'y connaissait pas en grossesse et ne saurait dire à combien de mois était la femme.

— C'est mon cinquième mois de grossesse, l'apprit Annabeth comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

— Toutes mes félicitations.

— Merci.

— Pourrait-on savoir qui est le futur père ? l'interrogea Severus.

— Merlin ! Severus, depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à la vie du commun des mortels ? rigola Annabeth.

— Depuis que j'ai appris que j'étais un humain moi-aussi, railla-t-il.

— Et en plus il fait de l'humour, le taquina la future maman.

Annabeth éclata de rire tandis que le maître des potions esquissait un sourire en coin. À quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi léger ?

— Tu as changé, fit remarquer la jeune femme, tout rire envolé.

Severus ne savait quoi répondre à cela donc resta silencieux.

— Le père s'appelle Damon, finit par répondre la femme.

— Avez-vous fini de… papoter ? les questionna sèchement Romulus.

— Veuillez nous pardonner, grand-père.

— Toutes mes excuses, monsieur Prince.

Romulus leur lança un regard dédaigneux avant de se diriger vers la cheminée de son bureau et de crier sa destination avant de disparaître dans les flammes.

— Maintenant je sais d'où tu tiens ton caractère grincheux, dit Annabeth.

La femme enceinte disparut à son tour à travers l'âtre avant de subir le courroux du maître des potions. Elle était téméraire mais certainement pas suicidaire.

Ils se retrouvèrent au ministère de la Magie et se dirigèrent vers le département de la justice magique où ils se présentèrent dans le bureau d'Amelia Bones, la juge qui était chargée de l'affaire Harry Potter et directrice du département.

Elle les invita à s'asseoir et remit son monocle en place avant de faire venir à elle un gros dossier qui portait la mention HP. Elle se racla la gorge et joignit ses mains devant elle.

— Les policiers et les aurors ont effectué ce soir leur travail et ont arrêté les Dursley. Pour l'instant, ils ont été incarcérés dans l'une des cellules du ministère en attendant leur jugement, annonça-t-elle.

— Une date a-t-elle déjà été fixée ? demanda Annabeth.

— Le 10 juillet, répondit la juge.

— Mais cela ne fait qu'une semaine de préparation !

— Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas perdre plus de temps. Dans très peu, la population saura que le survivant a été remis aux mains d'une famille moldue et qu'il a été maltraité par ses tuteurs, sachant qu'il y a été placé par Dumbledore. Cette information risque de créer un vent d'indignation et de colère parmi le peuple. Beaucoup d'entre eux laisseront éclater leur colère et nous voulons régler cette histoire avant que cela ne se sache, expliqua Amelia en poussant un léger grognement. De plus, cet enfant a besoin de retrouver une certaine stabilité et faire durer les choses ne pourra en rien aider son adaptation dans notre monde.

Annabeth comprenait ce que voulait dire l'ancienne poufsouffle et ne put qu'acquiescer aux paroles de la juge. Une semaine c'était court mais elle pourrait mettre en place une attaque et défendre les intérêts du garçon pour qu'on le confie au maître des potions.

Amelia sortit une plume ainsi qu'un parchemin vierge et riva son regard sur les trois personnes assises dans son bureau.

— Dans la demande d'adoption, il n'y a qu'un seul nom.

— Y a-t-il un problème ? questionna Severus.

— Bien sûr qu'il y a un problème, grogna Amelia avec agacement. Vous ne pouvez adopter un enfant seul. Les Malfoy m'ont remis leur demande d'adoption et leur dossier était complet.

— Les Malfoy ? releva Severus, perplexe. Pourquoi une demande d'adoption ?

— Je ne sais comment Lucius Malfoy a appris que le survivant avait été retiré des mains de ses tuteurs mais tout à l'heure, il est venu dans mon bureau avec son épouse pour déposer leur candidature. Ils souhaitent s'occuper du jeune Potter et l'adopter, informa-t-elle.

Severus se retint de pousser un juron. Cet enfoiré de Malfoy qui fourrait son nez partout avait eu l'audace de déposer sa candidature pour adopter Harry. Encore un autre de ses plans tordus pour gagner un peu plus de pouvoir. Il reconnaissait bien là le serpentard qu'il avait connu à Poudlard. Fourbe et manipulateur.

Il grinça des dents, fulminant intérieurement de rage. Cela ne se passerait pas ainsi. Il ne laisserait pas le blond gagner la partie cette fois-ci. Harry ne se retrouvera jamais entre les mains de ce salopard. Il allait adopter Harry et s'en occuper comme il l'avait prévu et ce n'était certainement pas Malfoy qui l'en empêcherait.

— Qui sera le second parent ? l'interrogea Amelia.

— Pourriez-vous nous accorder quelques minutes, s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-il.

Amelia accepta en hochant la tête et l'ancien professeur de potions jeta un _assurdiato_ sur son grand-père et Annabeth.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit la jurismage.

— Je dois avouer que je ne savais pas qu'il fallait un second parent dans la demande d'adoption, confia Severus un peu déconcerté.

— Est-il étonnant de constater que tu ne réfléchis jamais avant d'agir ? commenta Romulus sardonique.

— N'as-tu pas une petite-amie ? demanda rapidement Annabeth, évitant une dispute entre les deux hommes.

Severus haussa simplement un sourcil et la femme enceinte comprit le message. Elle se passa une main sur le visage, décontenancée. Après tout ce temps il était toujours célibataire ?! Cela ne l'étonnerait pas s'il lui annonçait qu'il était toujours puceau. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette situation n'arrangeait certainement pas leurs affaires car il fallait à tout prix un second parent pour la demande d'adoption. Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-on rien dit à ce sujet ?

— N'as-tu pas une amie qui voudrait bien adopter l'enfant qui a survécu avec toi ?

— On ne peut se permettre de prendre n'importe qui pour l'adoption du gamin et non, je n'ai pas d'amie qui voudrait bien me rendre ce service, répondit sèchement le maître des potions.

— Mais qu'as-tu donc fait pendant toutes ces années ? Tu es resté enfermé dans un cachot ou quoi ? demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés, perplexe.

Severus fusilla son ancienne camarade du regard, irrité. Elle avait touché un point sensible sans le savoir et en plus, elle avait pratiquement déduit sa vie en une seule question. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de très courtois et aimait la solitude. C'était une façon de se protéger du monde extérieur. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il avait besoin d'une autre personne pour adopter Harry et il n'avait personne dans son entourage qui puisse l'aider. Autant dire qu'il n'y avait personne.

— Tu pourrais être le second parent, dit-il à la jeune femme.

— Non, Severus, je suis ta jurismage, fit-elle en secouant la tête. Désolé.

Il n'avait vraiment aucune solution. Il ne pouvait joindre Black au dossier puisque ce dernier était en prison et qu'il souhaitait lui retirer la garde du survivant. Black était peut-être le meilleur ami de James et un ami de Lily mais jamais il ne ferait un bon père, pas que lui-même soit mieux qualifié pour ce poste mais le gryffondor était plus un bon ami, un parrain qu'un père. De surcroît, il prévoyait de retirer Harry de l'influence de Dumbledore et de l'ordre du phénix.

Il était en train de réfléchir lorsque finalement il eut une illumination.

— Lupin ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il haïssait toujours le lycanthrope mais il était sûr de pouvoir compter sur lui. Et surtout, Lupin était facilement manipulable que Black. C'était le plus sage de la bande des maraudeurs et il ne risquait rien à prendre Lupin comme second parent. Il pourrait l'évincer plus tard lorsqu'il aurait la garde d'Harry.

— Quoi ?

— Deux hommes peuvent-ils adopter un enfant ? questionna-t-il.

— Bien sûr.

— Alors ce sera Lupin le second parent, déclara-t-il.

— Excuse-moi, tu es en train de dire que tu veux adopter le jeune Potter avec… avec Remus Lupin ? demanda Annabeth, incrédule.

— Cela pose-t-il problème ?

— Je croyais que vous vous détestiez.

— Ne te méprends pas, Annabeth, je le hais toujours mais cela ne m'empêche pas de reconnaître qu'il serait un bon allié dans toute cette histoire. Il était l'ami des Potter et il a de l'affection pour Harry.

— C'est un loup-garou, Severus, lui rappela la jurismage. Cela ne passera pas très bien au Magenmagot. Le survivant adopté par un loup-garou. Ils refuseront ta candidature à coup sûr.

— Et pourquoi donc ?

— Bon sang, Severus ! Tu veux adopter le survivant ! Sais-tu seulement comment se déroule une adoption sorcière ? s'énerva la femme.

— Éclaire ma lanterne, je te prie, lança-t-il sarcastique.

— Ce que miss Crossville essaie désespérément de te dire et que tu n'arrives décidemment pas à comprendre, c'est que le jeune Potter perdra toutes les caractéristiques physiques qui font de lui Harry James Potter. Si l'adoption t'est accordée, il ne sera plus le jeune Potter mais le jeune Potter-Prince ou plutôt Potter-Prince-Lupin, expliqua Romulus d'un ton sec.

— Donc des chances de devenir un loup-garou lui-aussi, ajouta Annabeth.

L'adoption sorcière se pratiquait avec le sang des parents qui souhaitaient adopter. Un détail important qu'il avait oublié lors de sa demande. Il n'était vraiment pas aussi bien préparé qu'il ne le pensait. Il y avait bien trop d'obstacles sur son chemin pour avoir la garde d'Harry et lui qui pensait que faire une potion pour remonter dans le temps était le plus dur. Il venait d'avoir la preuve que c'était du pipi d'elfe à côté de ça.

— Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi ton dossier sera rejeté par le Magenmagot si Lupin était le second parent ? Personne n'acceptera que le survivant devienne un loup-garou. Personne.

Il avait tout fait saisi ce qu'ils voulaient dire mais il ne l'acceptait pas. Il n'avait personne d'autre comme candidat pour cette place. Sans Lupin pas de candidature et c'était le seul candidat en qui il avait une confiance aveugle. Enfin, question de parler.

Il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir la garde d'Harry avec n'importe qui et il ne voyait aucune personne digne de confiance dans l'ordre du phénix.

— Harry n'a qu'une chance sur deux de devenir un lycanthrope, lança-t-il.

— Mais c'est une chance quand même, protesta Annabeth. Même si elle était minime, aucun juge ne prendrait le risque de confier leur héros à une créature magique.

— Et ils le confieront à Malfoy ? Un ancien mangemort ?! s'indigna le maître des potions.

— Un ancien mangemort, peut-être, mais certainement pas un loup-garou, répliqua la jurismage. Je suis désolée, Severus, mais tu sais comment fonctionne notre société. Les loups garous sont rejetés par notre communauté et sont mal vus par les sorciers. De plus, tu ne peux pas laisser Harry devenir un loup-garou, la transformation est douloureuse et ce serait l'exclure de notre monde. Même s'il est Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, personne n'osera l'approcher.

— Je suis un maître des potions, Annabeth. Je pourrais trouver un remède ou une potion qui permettrait une transformation moins douloureuse. Je pourrais améliorer la potion Tue-loup, suggéra-t-il.

— Il n'a pas de statut social, Severus ! fit Annabeth, exaspérée. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il ait un emploi stable et une maison adéquate pour accueillir un enfant ! Tu ne peux pas prendre cet homme comme second parent avec un statut comme le sien. À moins que tu ne veuilles pas t'occuper du jeune Potter.

Annabeth avait raison. Il allait devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour adopter Harry.

— Nous prendrons ce Lupin comme second parent, dit Romulus.

— Mais monsieur Prince…

— Cet homme est sous ma protection, la coupa-t-il.

Annabeth et Severus écarquillèrent brusquement les yeux. Venaient-ils d'entendre ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre ? Remus Lupin sous la protection de Romulus Prince ?!

— Je pense que cela devrait suffire pour votre dossier.

Annabeth échangea un regard stupéfait avec Severus avant de toussoter légèrement.

— Hum…eh ben…oui…, bredouilla-t-elle, abasourdie. Il…oui…si Lupin est sous votre protection alors euh…oui…le dossier a plus de chance d'aboutir.

— Parfait. Je compte sur vous pour gagner ce procès. Je ne tolère aucun échec, miss Crossville, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

— Vous pouvez compter sur moi, monsieur Prince.

Romulus dévisagea froidement la jeune femme avant de retirer le sortilège inventé par son petit-fils.

— Miss Bones, vous pouvez ajouter Remus Lupin comme second parent pour l'adoption.

— Êtes-vous certain ? demanda-t-elle.

— Il est sous ma protection.

— Oh, fit Amelia en rougissant d'embarras. Veuillez me pardonner, monsieur Prince. Je…je ne savais pas.

— Quand pourrons-nous prendre le jeune Potter ? l'interrogea Romulus.

— Il vous sera amené par l'un des aurors, répondit Amelia en reprenant contenance. Mais avant, je tenais à vous rappeler que ce n'est qu'une garde temporaire que nous accordons à monsieur Prince.

La directrice du département de la justice magique insista sur le mot « _temporaire_ ».

— Dans trois jours, Severus, vous recevrez la visite de deux assistantes sociales. Il vaudrait mieux pour vous que votre conjoint soit présent et en pleine forme, dit Amelia.

Le maître des potions s'étouffa avec sa salive à la mention du nom « conjoint ». Que croyait-elle cette bonne femme ? Qu'il sortait avec le loup-garou ? Il allait remettre cette vieille harpie à sa place lorsqu'il sentit une vive chaleur au niveau de sa gorge. Il essaya de laisser passer un son mais rien.

Son grand-père. Il voulut envoyer un regard noir au vieux sorcier mais décida de rester tranquille. C'était plus sûr pour sa survie.

— Je pense que c'est tout, déclara Amelia.

— Pas tout à fait, contesta Annabeth.

— Que se passe-t-il encore ? soupira la juge, agacée.

— Nous souhaiterions poursuivre Albus Dumbledore en justice.

— Vous voulez traîner Dumbledore en justice ?! Avez-vous donc perdu la tête ? Il s'agit du Président-sorcier du Magenmagot et du directeur de Poudlard ! Qu'a-t-il donc fait pour que vous souhaitiez lui intenter un procès ?

— Pour complicité de maltraitance, abus de pouvoir et de confiance, répondit simplement la jurismage. Il est responsable de la situation dans laquelle se trouve monsieur Potter. Il est donc normal qu'il soit poursuivi en justice et qu'il réponde de ses actes.

— Cette histoire n'en finira donc jamais ? Après le survivant maintenant le plus grand sorcier de notre communauté. La presse n'en fera qu'une bouchée de toute cette histoire lorsqu'elle viendra à s'ébruiter.

Amelia parut tout d'un coup plus âgée. Elle imaginait déjà les gros titres des journaux sorciers. Merlin ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle choisisse un tel métier ? Elle aurait dû faire Langue-de-Plomb comme son père et son frère mais non, elle, elle avait décidé d'embrasser une carrière juridique.

— Avez-vous seulement des preuves de vos accusations ? finit-elle par demander.

Plus vite elle en aurait fini avec cette histoire, plus vite elle pourrait rentrer chez elle et se saouler la gueule avant de s'endormir.

Annabeth expliqua le pourquoi des accusations à l'encontre du directeur de Poudlard et présenta un parchemin qui signifiait que la garde d'Harry Potter aurait dû revenir à monsieur Black et non aux Dursley. Que Dumbledore avait abusé de son pouvoir pour confier la garde du survivant aux Dursley, abusant ainsi de la confiance que le monde sorcier avait en lui pour faire ce qu'il voulait sans qu'il ne soit incriminé dans une quelconque affaire.

— Très bien, souffla Amelia. J'enverrais quelques policiers et aurors à Poudlard.

— Merci beaucoup, miss Bones.

Amelia leva la main signifiant que ce n'était rien et s'excusa avant de quitter son bureau pour aller chercher le jeune Potter au bureau des Aurors.

Romulus sortit une fiole de potion de sa poche et la remit à Severus qui examina le liquide bleuté, les sourcils froncés. Il ne reconnaissait pas la potion et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit pour en sentir l'odeur, il grimaça de dégoût à cause du parfum nauséabond qui s'en dégageait.

— Un cadeau de ta grand-mère.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

— Tu ne penses tout de même pas que tu vas adopter ce garçon avec un tel physique.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon physique ? persiffla Severus, vexé.

Romulus haussa finement un sourcil, jetant un regard méprisant à son petit-fils.

— Je doute que cet enfant veuille avoir un nez aussi proéminent, aussi désespéré soit-il d'avoir un parent.

Le maître des potions ne laissa rien paraître mais ce commentaire sur son physique peu avantageux lui fit mal. De la part des autres, il pouvait supporter les remarques désobligeantes mais de son grand-père, c'était impossible. Il accordait bien plus de crédit à sa parole qu'à celle des autres.

— C'est l'équivalent d'une potion de beauté mais les ingrédients de cette potion sont beaucoup plus complexes et rares car elle a été préparée à base de sang et de cheveux de nos ancêtres. Cassandre s'est servie du sang et des cheveux de nos aïeuls les plus beaux, expliqua-t-il.

— Du sang et des cheveux de nos ancêtres ? releva Severus, perplexe. Mais comment ? Ils sont morts depuis bien longtemps !

— À la naissance de chaque Prince, nous prélevons un échantillon de sang et de cheveux que nous gardons précieusement sous un sort de conservation.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour diverses raisons que je n'énoncerai certainement pas aujourd'hui, répondit Romulus. Lorsque tu m'auras prouvé que tu es digne du nom de nos ancêtres, je te révèlerai tous nos secrets. Pas avant. Maintenant bois cette potion avant que miss Bones ne ramène le jeune Potter. Il ne vaudrait mieux pas l'effrayer avec ton physique de chauve-souris.

Annabeth pouffa de rire et reçut un regard noir de la part du maître des potions qui n'appréciait pas que l'on puisse se moquer de lui à ses propres dépens. Il fit ce que lui avait ordonné son grand-père et avala d'une gorgée la potion de beauté.

Il ne se passa rien pendant un instant et crut que la potion était ratée avant de ressentir comme une vive chaleur parcourir ses veines. Il avait l'impression qu'un feu ardent se propageait dans tout son corps. Il se releva brusquement de sa chaise et étouffa un cri fort peu viril avant que tout ne s'estompe d'un seul coup, le laissant pantelant.

Annabeth émit un sifflement appréciateur qui fit rougir l'ancien mangemort.

— Je ne connais pas tes ancêtres, mon cher, mais je peux t'assurer qu'ils n'avaient rien à envier aux vélanes, le complimenta-t-elle.

Severus n'avait pas radicalement changé mais son apparence physique était nettement plus avenante. Il était toujours aussi mince et svelte et conservait ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau mais ils avaient pris un peu plus de volume, s'étaient légèrement allongés et étaient finement ondulés. Son teint était devenu lumineux et son air hostile avait fait place à de la noblesse. Son nez crochu avait disparu pour un magnifique nez aquilin. Ses dents étaient désormais parfaitement blanches et d'une longueur égale. Son regard onyx était beaucoup plus sombre qu'auparavant.

— Maintenant que tu as l'apparence noble d'un Prince, j'ose espérer que ton comportement sera aussi digne.

— Je ne vous décevrais pas, promit le maître des potions.

— Cela reste encore à voir.

— Dîtes monsieur Prince, votre femme ne pourrait-elle pas me préparer une de ces potions de beauté ? demanda Annabeth.

— La potion de beauté ne peut être utilisée que par des membres de la famille Prince. Boire une telle potion en n'ayant pas le sang des Prince dans les veines reviendrait tout simplement à prendre un poison des plus douloureux, répondit Romulus.

— Okay, abdiqua Annabeth. Vraiment tous des cinglés dans cette famille, marmonna-t-elle.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à cet instant sur Amelia Bones et l'auror Kingsley Shacklebolt qui tenait la main d'un petit garçon aux cheveux d'un noir de jais en bataille et aux yeux d'un vert émeraude, vêtu de vêtements bien trop grands pour lui.

— Monsieur Potter, je vous présente miss Crossville et messieurs Romulus et…

Amelia coupa brusquement sa phrase lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur le maître des potions. Elle dévisagea l'homme, bouche bée. Rêvait-elle ?

— Severus ?!

Romulus roula des yeux et s'approcha du gamin qui les regardait avec une certaine méfiance et un peu de frayeur.

— Romulus Prince, se présenta l'homme.

— Harry Potter.

— C'est un plaisir pour moi de faire votre connaissance, monsieur Potter, dit Romulus. Vous a-t-on un peu expliqué votre situation ?

— Mon oncle et ma tante ont été arrêtés et monsieur Kingsley a dit que j'étais un sorcier et un petit garçon très célèbre et qu'on allait me confier à vous pendant quelques jours avant que mon oncle et ma tante soient jugés par le Magot.

— Le Magenmagot, le corrigea Romulus. Répète.

— Magemagot.

— Magenmagot, articula lentement Romulus.

— Magenmagot, répéta Harry.

— Excellent.

Harry offrit un sourire timide au vieil homme qui laissa tomber son masque d'impassibilité pour une attitude plus neutre.

— J'ai cru comprendre que tu venais d'apprendre que tu étais un sorcier. Est-ce exact ?

— Oui, monsieur.

— Bien. Tu dois savoir que le Magenmagot est un tribunal magique. C'est dans ce tribunal que nous jugeons tous les sorciers qui commettent des bêtises plus ou moins graves.

— Pourquoi jugez-vous mon oncle et ma tante s'ils ne sont pas des sorciers ? questionna Harry, perdu.

— Nous les jugeons parce qu'ils ont maltraité un enfant sorcier, Harry, et cet enfant, c'est toi, répondit Romulus. Ils ont négligé ton éducation et ton bien-être, c'est quelque chose que l'on punit par la loi.

— Ils vont aller en prison pour ça ?

— Certainement, mon garçon.

Romulus prit la main du survivant et le tourna vers Severus et Annabeth.

— Voici, miss Crossville, elle est jurismage, dit-il en présentant la jeune femme.

— C'est quoi une jurismage ? questionna Harry.

— Chez les moldus – les personnes sans pouvoirs magiques – une jurismage est l'équivalent d'une avocate, répondit Romulus. Miss Crossville est la jurismage de mon petit-fils, Severus. Elle le défendra devant le magenmagot pour qu'il puisse avoir ta garde et t'adopter.

— M'adopter ?

Harry observa le maître des potions qui n'avait cessé de contempler le jeune garçon. Ils se dévisagèrent sans que personne ne trouble leur inspection. Ils étaient en train de se découvrir, de faire connaissance. Aussi, Romulus s'écarta pour laisser un peu plus de place à son petit-fils qui s'approcha du garçon.

— Bonsoir.

— Bonsoir, monsieur.

— Appelle-moi simplement, Severus, tu veux bien ?

Harry hocha la tête, le regard fixé sur l'ancien professeur.

— Vous avez les mêmes yeux, murmura Severus, d'une voix rauque.

— Qui ?

— Tu as les yeux de ta mère.

— Vous connaissiez ma mère ? fit Harry, surpris.

— Nous avions grandi ensemble elle et moi. Elle a été ma meilleure amie pendant un temps, révéla Severus.

— Elle était comment ma mère ? demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

— Nous en parlerons plus tard, d'accord ? Je t'expliquerai tout en détails au manoir.

Harry acquiesça, un peu déçu de ne pas avoir de réponses tout de suite.

— Merci beaucoup, Amelia, la remercia Severus.

— Ne me remerciez pas encore. La partie est loin d'être gagnée, mon cher. Il faudra être convaincant devant les membres du Magenmagot la semaine prochaine.

— Nous le serons. Bonne soirée à vous.

La famille Prince ainsi qu'Harry et Annabeth quittèrent le bureau d'Amelia Bones tout en se dirigeant vers l'Atrium où Annabeth les laissa avant de passer au travers d'une cheminée pour rejoindre son appartement, fixant un rendez-vous pour demain dans l'après-midi.

Romulus, Severus et Harry rentrèrent au manoir Prince où les attendait Cassandre avec impatience.

* * *

La Grande Salle était quasiment vide. Poudlard ne rouvrirait ses portes qu'en septembre, aussi, dans le château ne se trouvaient que les professeurs ainsi que le reste des employés de l'école. Les enseignants discutaient autour d'un repas lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brusquement sur un groupe d'aurors et de policiers.

— Messieurs, les accueillit Albus avec un grand sourire, que faîtes-vous ici ?

— Albus Dumbledore, dit un auror, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour complicité de maltraitance, violences psychologiques et négligences lourdes sur le mineur Harry James Potter et pour abus de pouvoir et de confiance.

— Quoi ? s'écria Minerva.

— Comment osez-vous ? s'insurgea Chourave.

— Avez-vous un mandat ? demanda Filius.

L'auror présenta le mandat d'arrêt au corps professoral avant de faire signe à l'un des policiers de passer les menottes au directeur.

— Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Dans le cas contraire, tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera utilisé contre vous devant un tribunal. Vous avez le droit de consulter un jurismage présent lors de l'interrogatoire. Si vous n'en avez pas les moyens, un jurismage vous sera désigné d'office, et il ne vous coûtera rien. Durant chaque interrogatoire, vous pourrez décider à quel moment d'exercer ces droits, de ne répondre à aucune question ou de ne faire aucune déposition, récita le policier qui passait les menottes aux poignets du grand Albus Dumbledore.

— Vous devez certainement faire erreur, dit Filius.

— Comprenez-vous les droits que je viens de vous citer ? demanda le policier, tout en ignorant le commentaire du directeur de la maison Serdaigle.

Albus hocha la tête.

— Albus.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Minerva, c'est certainement une erreur, assura-t-il.

— Embarquez-le, ordonna l'auror.

Les professeurs regardèrent leur directeur quitter le château, menotté, comme le pire des délinquants.

* * *

 **Alors mes amours ? Pour ce deuxième chapitre, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Bubus finira-t-il à Azkaban aux côtés de Bellatrix et compagnie ? Ou réussira-t-il à s'en sortir comme d'habitude ?**

 **Hâte d'être au prochain chapitre. Gros bisous, les loulous.**


	3. Une famille pour Harry Potter

**Note de l'auteur :** Je souhaitais remercier tous mes lecteurs et lectrices pour leurs encouragements. Merci. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais sans vous :p.

 **Merci à ma bêta Miss Homme Enceinte 2.**

 **Réponses des reviewers anonymes :**

 **Elendil :** Coucou ! Comme tu l'as dit, Severus ne s'imaginait pas qu'il fallait passer par tant de procédures pour adopter un enfant sorcier. Il ne réalise pas encore toutes les implications mais très vite, il va se rendre compte que ses plans sont loin d'être la réalité. Tu vas adorer la cohabitation entre Severus et Remus. Le changement de physique, selon moi, était nécessaire pour que Severus ait plus d'estime pour lui-même. Sur le coup, il l'a mal pris mais plus tard, il remerciera ses grands-parents pour ça. Romulus c'est mon chouchou, un véritable Prince. J'avoue que Dumbledore dans la saga HP a beaucoup de choses à se reprocher et même si JK l'a fait passer pour un gentil dans l'histoire, pour moi, il mérite la taule. Car il a bien avoué à Harry qu'il savait qu'il n'allait pas être bien traité par sa famille et malgré cela, il l'a quand même remis aux Dursley, tout ça, pour qu'il puisse se battre contre Voldy donc oui, il mérite la prison.

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire. J'espère que tu continueras à aimer la fic.

 **Juliana :** Coucou ma belle ! Toujours heureuse de te lire, qu'importe la fic. Oui, Remus sera le deuxième parent d'Harry mais la cohabitation entre Sev et Rem ne se fera pas dans la joie. Il y aura des tensions et forcément, ça va exploser. S'ils seront en couple pour de vrai ? Je ne te dirai rien. Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais tout déballer comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Faudra attendre ma jolie. Bisous sucrés et salés.

* * *

 **Insoumis, Invaincus, Intacts**

Chapitre 3

 **Une famille pour Harry Potter**

Harry était assis dans un fauteuil confortable, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans la main. C'était la première fois qu'il en buvait et il devait admettre que c'était bien plus délicieux que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il leva lentement la tête et croisa un regard bienveillant. Il répondit par un sourire timide à celui de la vieille femme qui s'était montrée extrêmement douce et gentille envers lui.

— Comment trouves-tu le chocolat ? l'interrogea Cassandre.

— Délicieux, madame, répondit-il.

— Appelle-moi, Cassandre ou Cassie, dit-elle en souriant. Je suis ravie que le chocolat te plaise. C'est une de mes vieilles recettes. Un peu d'extrait de vanille de Madagascar, quelques pincées de cannelle et le tour est joué !

— Vous me montrerez comment vous faîtes ? demanda timidement Harry.

— Bien sûr, accepta Cassandre. J'ai d'autres recettes qui, j'en suis sûre, t'intéresseront et puis elles sont faciles à réaliser, même pour un enfant de ton âge.

Harry acquiesça de la tête. Cassandre sourit au jeune garçon et se leva du canapé dans lequel elle était assise.

— Je vais vous laisser, dit Cassandre. Le dîner est servi dans une demi-heure.

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son petit-fils avant de quitter la pièce pour laisser Severus et Harry en tête à tête. Ils avaient besoin de parler tous les deux. Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle et aussitôt qu'elle fut sortie, le maître des potions se leva de son siège pour se placer en face du jeune Potter.

— Tu peux maintenant poser tes questions, Harry, annonça-t-il.

— Comment était ma mère ? Était-elle une sorcière ? Et mon père ? lâcha aussitôt Harry, avide de réponses.

— Ta mère était sans doute l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes et les plus douées qu'il m'était donné de rencontrer. Elle était la sorcière la plus douée de notre génération et elle excellait dans bien des domaines, répondit Severus d'une voix quelque peu mélancolique. Quant à ton père…

Le maître des potions marqua un temps d'arrêt, lançant un regard à Harry qui attendait patiemment la suite. Il haïssait toujours Potter mais ne souhaitait en aucun cas se mettre à dos le jeune garçon à cause d'une ancienne animosité. James était mort et leur rivalité avec. Il était temps de tourner la page et de passer à autre chose. Non seulement pour Harry mais aussi pour lui, même s'il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait faire fi de vingt années de haine en un claquement de doigt.

— Ton père n'était certes pas aussi intelligent que ta mère mais il avait des qualités indéniables en magie. C'était un excellent duelliste et un très bon joueur de Quidditch, finit-il par répondre d'un ton neutre.

— C'est quoi, Quidditch ?

— Le Quidditch est un sport de sorciers qui se pratique avec des balais, répondit le maître des potions. Tu auras l'occasion de le découvrir un peu plus tard. Avant de dormir, tu pourras lire _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_ , si tu le souhaites. Je pense que nous avons un exemplaire dans la bibliothèque du manoir.

Harry hocha à nouveau la tête.

— Harry, aimerais-tu que je t'adopte ? demanda Severus, allant droit au but.

Il était important d'avoir cette conversation au plus vite. Il avait besoin de l'avis du gamin. Après tout, il était le principal concerné dans cette histoire.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit sincèrement le garçon.

— C'est parfaitement compréhensible pour toi d'être quelque peu dérouté. Tu as beaucoup de choses à assimiler en peu de temps mais sache, Harry, que je saurais prendre soin de toi. Si tu veux bien que je devienne un père pour toi, je veillerai à ton bien-être et m'assurerai de remplir mon rôle du mieux que je le pourrais. Je ne dis pas que je serai un bon père mais j'essaierai. Je commettrai probablement des erreurs mais je ferais tout pour les rattraper, je m'améliorerais et pour ça, j'aurais besoin de ton aide. Je ne pourrais pas faire ça tout seul.

Severus se pinça la lèvre inférieure, plongeant son regard dans celui d'Harry.

— Je tiens à m'excuser pour les années que tu as dû passer auprès des Dursley. Si j'avais su ce que je sais aujourd'hui, jamais je n'aurais permis que tu puisses vivre avec eux. Je me serais opposé à Dumbledore et je t'aurais pris avec moi. Jamais tu n'aurais dû vivre avec une telle famille, poursuivit-il pleins de remords.

Harry n'avait pas tout saisi de ce que l'homme venait de lui dire mais avait tout de même compris l'essentiel. Il ne retournerait plus jamais chez les Dursley et ça, c'était bien plus important que tout le reste. Il ne connaissait pas l'homme mais il était sa seule chance d'avoir enfin une famille à lui et là, ce n'était pas comme si on ne le désirait pas. S'il voulait l'adopter, cela voudrait dire qu'il le désirait un tant soit peu non ? Et puis, il paraissait sincère et gentil. De plus, il connaissait ses parents.

— Tu veux bien nous donner une chance ? lui demanda le maître des potions.

Harry avait la gorge nouée et n'était pas sûr de pouvoir prendre la parole alors il acquiesça simplement de la tête.

— Bien, dit Severus en se levant de son siège. Viens, nous allons dîner.

Severus hésita quelques secondes avant de finir par céder à son impulsion et tendit sa main à Harry. Le jeune garçon regarda la main un long moment, son cœur se comprimant dans sa poitrine, les larmes au bord des yeux. Pour l'homme ce geste était certainement anodin mais pour Harry c'était bien plus. C'était une lueur d'espoir, une main à laquelle s'accrocher, une main qui voulait dire qu'il n'était plus seul.

Il se leva et prit la main de l'ancien mangemort, appréciant la chaleur de la paume douce contre la sienne. Il esquissa un léger sourire timide et suivit le maître des potions vers la salle à manger où étaient attablés Cassandre et Romulus.

La salle à manger était dotée d'une table fixe d'une grande modernité datant du dix-huitième siècle et la pièce était impressionnante par sa taille mais convenait parfaitement pour des dîners intimes ou familiaux. Les tableaux d'ancêtres et les grandes peintures de paysages faisaient de cette pièce un cadre à la fois convivial et élégant.

Severus et Harry s'installèrent en silence et le dîner put être servi par les elfes de maison. Le maître des potions expliqua au gamin ce qu'était un elfe de maison. Harry dévisagea les créatures, curieux. Les elfes de maison ne ressemblaient en rien à ce qu'il s'était imaginé lorsqu'il lisait des romans fantastiques pour enfants.

— Mange les carottes, Harry, dit Severus qui avait vu le garçon les repousser dans un coin de son assiette. Elles sont excellentes pour ta santé. Tu es bien trop chétif pour un enfant de ton âge. Nous allons devoir revoir ton alimentation et tu prendras des potions nutritives chaque jour pendant un certain temps pour rattraper tes carences.

— Bien, monsieur.

— Severus.

Harry comprit et acquiesça. Romulus posa une clé en or sur la table et la poussa vers son petit-fils.

— La clé de la voûte familiale. Pour pénétrer dans le coffre, il faudra que tu imbibes la clé de ton sang et que Bogrod en fasse de même. Il n'y a qu'ainsi que tu auras accès au coffre, expliqua-t-il.

Severus prit la clé, abasourdi. Son grand-père lui faisait assez confiance pour lui confier la clé de leur coffre à Gringotts.

— Cet enfant a besoin que l'on s'occupe convenablement de lui. Il a besoin de vêtements et autres babioles qui font le bonheur des gamins de son âge. De plus, comme je l'imagine, ton conjoint aura aussi besoin de vêtements, continua Romulus.

— Lupin n'est pas mon conjoint.

— Aux yeux de la loi, il le sera. Si tu espères adopter cet enfant, il faudra bien que tu t'y fasses à cette idée. Le plus tôt sera le mieux ! répliqua sèchement le vieil homme.

Parfois, Severus détestait sa vie. Tant de sacrifices pour une simple adoption.

— En parlant de cela, ne serait-il pas mieux que vous accélériez les choses, Severus ? l'interrogea Cassandre.

— Quelles choses ?

— Pour le dossier d'adoption, il ne suffira pas d'être en couple avec ce jeune homme. Il faudra un certificat de ton mariage.

— Un certificat de mariage ? répéta-t-il, hébété.

Parce qu'en plus il devait se marier avec Lupin ? Il n'en était absolument pas question ! Il n'allait certainement pas contracter un mariage sorcier avec ce loup-garou. Se marier avec Lupin. Quelle hérésie !

— Eh bien, oui.

— Il n'est pas question que je me marie avec lui, grand-mère.

— Mais comment feras-tu pour l'adoption dans ce cas ? le questionna Cassandre, déroutée.

— Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être mariés pour adopter Harry, répondit l'ancien mangemort. Il suffit simplement d'être deux parents.

— Deux parents mariés, le reprit Romulus.

— Mais…

— Es-tu seulement sûr de vouloir adopter ce garçon ? lui demanda froidement Romulus. À te voir faire, j'ai l'impression que tout cela n'est qu'un jeu pour toi. Tu prends des décisions sans réfléchir aux conséquences de tes actes. Tu as décidé d'adopter ce gamin et pour le faire, il faut que tu sois marié. Si tu ne comptes pas t'unir à ce Lupin, autant retirer ta candidature et confier le gamin aux Malfoy.

Severus se mordilla furieusement la lèvre inférieure, se sentant dos au mur. Il n'avait pas trente-six solutions et ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser Harry aux mains des Malfoy. Il contracta sa mâchoire et plia son poing gauche sur sa cuisse. Il était vraiment dans de beaux draps et ne pouvait pas s'en sortir. C'était soit le mariage soit Harry devenait un Malfoy et lui vivant, cela n'arrivera jamais. Même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il devait faire sur cette terre. Pas question de laisser le fils de Lily devenir un serpent venimeux.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et constata que le gamin l'observait, attendant certainement un mot de sa part. Il avait donné sa parole au garçon et un Prince ne revenait jamais sur sa parole.

— Il faudrait d'abord que j'en parle à Lupin, dit-il simplement.

— Vous feriez mieux de régler ce problème de mariage demain. Vous n'avez que très peu de temps avant la visite des assistances sociales, rappela Romulus.

Severus eut un sourire crispé en hochant la tête. Il allait devoir convaincre le lycanthrope de l'épouser. Joie ! Comme s'il n'était pas assez maudit comme ça, il fallait aussi qu'il se marie avec l'homme qui avait essayé de le dévorer lorsqu'il était à Poudlard et qui s'amusait à l'humilier avec sa bande d'amis.

Il tenait vraiment à Harry pour accepter une telle souffrance. Si ça ce n'était pas de l'amour, il ne savait alors pas ce que c'était.

Ils terminèrent le repas sur une note beaucoup plus légère. Cassandre raconta quelques blagues à Harry qui rigola pendant toute la fin du repas. Après le dîner, ils allèrent tous se coucher. Harry fut installé dans une chambre en face de celle du maître des potions. Il avait été décidé que la chambre serait décorée selon les goûts du garçon demain.

Ce fut avec un sourire heureux que le jeune garçon s'endormit, rêvant d'un homme vêtu de robe noire qui venait le sauver des Dursley tel un héros de BD.

* * *

Harry battit plusieurs fois des paupières puis émit un grognement lorsque les rayons de soleil s'abattirent sur ses fines paupières. Il tourna la tête et essaya de se rendormir mais le sommeil s'en était allé. Dans un demi-sommeil, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé, si l'homme noir nommé Severus existait bien, si les Dursley étaient en prison, s'il n'allait pas se retrouver dans son placard lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux.

Il entendit alors frapper des coups.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, marmonna-t-il. Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Voilà la tante Pétunia qui cogne à la porte du placard pour me réveiller.

Résigné, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Un drap en soie glissa de ses épaules et il vit l'intérieur de la chambre illuminé de soleil. Il n'était pas dans son placard sous l'escalier mais dans un magnifique lit à baldaquin très confortable.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement sur un elfe de maison qui s'avança jusqu'au pied du lit.

— Bonjour, jeune maître.

— Bonjour.

— Krent est venu réveiller le jeune maître pour qu'il puisse prendre le petit-déjeuner, dit l'elfe.

— Peux-tu me dire l'heure, s'il te plaît ?

— Il est sept heures du matin, jeune maître, répondit la créature.

— Merci.

— Le jeune maître devrait aller se débarbouiller avant de descendre pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, conseilla l'elfe. Krent attend le jeune maître.

Harry hocha la tête et quitta le lit pour la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Il n'arrivait pas encore à croire que cette chambre était à lui et qu'il avait une salle de bain à lui tout seul.

— Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Harry, lança le garçon en pénétrant dans la salle de bain.

Il ressortit de la pièce, débarbouillé et réveillé. Il ébaucha un sourire heureux et suivit l'elfe de maison. Il essayait de prendre ses repères dans la demeure mais constata qu'il était impossible de ne pas se perdre dans un tel manoir. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un château. Il y avait de longs couloirs et plusieurs grands portraits accrochés au mur qui ne cessaient de le fixer.

— Krent ?

— Oui, maître Harry.

— Je…j'ai…je crois que les tableaux bougent, murmura Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à l'un des portraits qui n'arrêtait pas de le fixer.

— Oui, maître Harry. Ils bougent.

— C'est de la magie ?

— Oui, maître Harry, c'est de la magie.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin à travers les longs corridors du manoir avant d'emprunter un escalier en marbres et de rejoindre la salle à manger.

— Ah mon chéri ! Nous n'attendions plus que toi pour commencer, dit Cassandre avec un grand sourire.

Harry sourit lui-aussi, appréciant la gaieté de la vieille dame. Il émanait d'elle une telle joie de vivre que c'en était presque communicatif.

— Bonjour.

— Bien dormi ? l'interrogea Cassandre tandis qu'il s'installait aux côtés de son futur père.

— Oui, madame, répondit-il.

— Cassandre ou Cassie, mon garçon.

Harry hocha la tête.

— Mange autant que tu peux, lui conseilla Severus. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui. Nous devons aller à Londres et t'acheter des affaires. Mais avant, nous irons chercher Lupin.

— C'est qui Lupin ? demanda-t-il.

— Un vieil ami de tes parents plus précisément de ton père. Lupin et ton père faisaient partie d'un groupe nommé les maraudeurs. Ils ont été amis jusqu'à la mort de tes parents, répondit Severus.

— S'il était un ami de mes parents, pourquoi n'ai-je jamais entendu parler de lui ? Et pourquoi ne l'ai-je jamais rencontré ? questionna Harry, perplexe.

— Bonnes questions, commenta le maître des potions. Je ne suis pas Lupin donc je ne peux pas répondre à sa place. Tu lui poseras ces questions lorsque nous le rencontrerons tout à l'heure. Après tout, il deviendra aussi ton père.

— J'aurais deux pères ?!

— Oui.

— Mais si j'ai deux pères, comment ferais-je pour vous appeler tous les deux ? demanda Harry. Je ne peux pas vous appeler tous les deux, papa, si ?

Severus qui était en train de boire un café, se mit à tousser brusquement, recrachant son moka sur sa chemise noire.

— Morgana ! Severus, ça va ? s'inquiéta sa grand-mère.

— Hum…oui, ça…va, toussota l'ancien professeur de poudlard.

Il était désormais sûr et certain que cet enfant le tuerait bien avant le seigneur des ténèbres. Il aurait dû savoir dès le départ que les Potter étaient très toxiques. Non mais quelle idée de l'appeler « papa ». Il avait l'air de ressembler à un « papa » ?

Il sortit sa baguette magique et se sécha d'un sort.

— Waouh ! fit Harry impressionné. C'était de la magie ?

— Oui.

— Pourriez-vous m'apprendre à en faire aussi ? demanda Harry d'un ton presque suppliant.

Le maître des potions roula des yeux et rangea sa baguette magique.

— Mange, ordonna-t-il. Nous avons une longue journée qui nous attend. Et pour ce qui est d'apprendre la magie, sache qu'il existe une école de sorcellerie au Royaume-Uni, Poudlard, elle est située en Écosse dans un petit village magique. Tu iras à Poudlard cette année et si je ne me trompe pas, tu recevras ta lettre d'admission dans quelques jours voire une semaine.

— Poudlard, fit Harry rêveur.

— Mange.

Harry sortit de sa rêverie et se mit à manger sous le rire amusé de Cassandre. Il allait pouvoir faire de la magie. Il avait tellement hâte d'y être ! Si faire la magie était aussi bien que voler comme il l'avait lu dans _Le_ _Quidditch à travers les âges_ alors il allait adorer être un sorcier.

Tandis qu'Harry mangeait un succulent petit-déjeuner à la française comme le lui avait expliqué Cassandre, il jeta un regard vers son futur papa et remarqua que ce dernier lisait un journal. La Gazette du Sorcier. Severus plia le journal et le posa sur la table.

— Cornelius Fudge vient à peine d'être nommé ministre de la Magie, que déjà Lucius se sert de sa fortune pour l'acheter, grogna le maître des potions.

— À quoi t'attendais-tu de la part de cet homme ? répliqua Romulus. C'est un homme qui a de l'argent et il sait s'en servir. Prends exemple sur lui.

Romulus se saisit du journal et le consulta quelques minutes avant de le brûler grâce à la magie sans baguette en informulé.

— Pour l'instant, les journaux ne parlent pas du procès des moldus et de l'adoption du gamin. Tu devras t'en servir à ton avantage et mettre l'opinion public de ton côté. Le plus vite sera le mieux, conseilla Romulus.

— Pensez-vous que c'est une bonne idée d'en informer la population ? demanda Severus, réticent.

— Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Lucius Malfoy ne se serve de la presse et ne fasse la une de tous les journaux. Que préfères-tu ? Être devancé par ce blond de pacotille ou marquer des points pour la finalisation du dossier ?

— Marquer des points, grommela Severus.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors toi et ton conjoint devriez donner une interview à la journaliste de La Gazette. Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?

— Rita Skeeter.

— Excellente journaliste !

— Toutes ses histoires ne sont que des potins, grand-père, des ragots sans réelles informations. Tout ce qu'elle raconte est enjolivé pour toucher plus de lecteurs ! dit le maître des potions.

— Elle est parfaite dans ce cas. Aurais-tu oublié à quelle maison tu appartiens, mon très cher petit-fils ? fit Romulus d'une voix doucereuse. Nous usons de roublardise et de ruse pour arriver à nos fins. Nous ne sommes pas des Gryffondors, ne l'oublie pas.

— Au cas où tu serais trop vieux pour t'en souvenir, j'étais à Serdaigle, lança Cassandre sarcastique.

— Tu as épousée un Serpentard, ce qui fait de toi un membre consort de cette maison, rétorqua Romulus.

— Vil manipulateur.

Romulus prit la main de son épouse et y déposa un léger baiser, arrachant un sourire attendri à sa femme.

— Toujours.

Romulus ne lâcha pas la main de Cassandre et se tourna à nouveau vers Severus.

— Je ferai venir cette journaliste pour le dîner de ce soir.

Severus acquiesça simplement.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Harry retourna dans sa chambre pour se changer. Cassandre avait modifié la taille des vêtements de son époux pour qu'il soit confortable pour le jeune garçon, le temps d'une journée. Harry, après s'être changé, rejoignit le maître des potions dans le hall d'entrée.

Ils prirent de la poudre de cheminette et voyagèrent à travers la cheminée du salon. Harry s'était cramponné à Severus pour ne pas se perdre en chemin et avait gardé la bouche bien fermée pour ne pas avaler à nouveau de la suie comme la dernière fois qu'il avait dû utiliser ce moyen de transport.

Ils atterrirent dans un petit village et Severus expliqua à Harry que c'était un village semi-magique. Le maître des potions sortit un bout de parchemin de sa poche et lut l'adresse qui y était inscrite. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et prit la main d'Harry, se dirigeant vers un vieux bâtiment à l'allure abandonnée.

Il poussa la porte du bâtiment et grimaça en avisant l'état de la bâtisse. Ils grimpèrent quelques marches d'escaliers avant d'arriver au premier étage. Harry sursauta subitement lorsqu'une porte claqua bruyamment dans le couloir.

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années sortait d'un des appartements et passa devant eux en leur lançant un regard noir. Severus rapprocha Harry vers lui et vérifia que le jeune homme était bien parti. Ils longèrent le couloir et finirent par arriver devant l'appartement de Lupin.

Harry s'accrocha à Severus lorsqu'il entendit des cris provenir de l'appartement qui était non loin d'eux. Une femme vêtue d'un mini short en sortit seins nus.

— Va te faire voir, enculé ! cria-t-elle en fermant sauvagement la porte derrière elle.

Elle mit son tee-shirt et se tourna vers eux. Elle émit un long sifflement appréciateur et s'adossa sur le mur, prenant une pose aguichante.

— Que viens-tu faire dans un endroit pareil, beau gosse ? questionna la femme en s'adressant au maître des potions.

— Rien qui ne vous regarde, claqua la voix froide de Severus.

— Salopard !

Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla en pestant contre les salauds de riches qui se prenaient pour des saints. Severus toqua à la porte de l'appartement du lycanthrope et attendit à peine quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur le loup-garou.

Remus avait un visage fatigué, il avait beau être encore jeune, quelques rides apparaissaient sur son visage et ses cheveux châtains étaient parsemés de mèches grises. Remus était mince et émacié. Il portait des vêtements usés et miteux et avait l'air malade.

Le loup-garou dévisagea le maître des potions, affichant un air incrédule.

— Snape ?

— Lupin.

— Que…qu'est-ce…que fais-tu là ? l'interrogea Remus en bredouillant.

— Tu comptes nous faire entrer ou pas ?

Remus était surpris par la visite de son ancien camarade d'école et ne l'aurait jamais reconnu sans son odorat surdéveloppé. Il avait comme l'impression de faire face à une autre personne. Severus était bien différent de celui qu'il avait connu à Poudlard. Il paraissait nettement plus beau. En tout cas, il avait changé physiquement.

Une autre odeur titilla ses narines. Une odeur beaucoup plus familière. Et là, il remarqua le petit garçon qui tenait la main du maître des potions. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Harry, son cœur rata un battement.

— Ha…Harry ? fit Remus, la voix rauque chargée d'émotions. Oh Merlin ! Harry, c'est bien toi.

Remus ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il l'enlaçait fortement contre lui, nichant son nez dans la chevelure en bataille du jeune garçon.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous les trois dans l'appartement miteux du lycanthrope qui leur servit à chacun une tasse de thé.

— Que fait Harry avec toi ? demanda Remus qui brûlait d'impatience de savoir ce qui se passait.

Severus se lança aussitôt dans une longue histoire, racontant l'enfance d'Harry, les négligences des Dursley et celles de Dumbledore, l'arrestation des moldus, la demande d'adoption ainsi que le prochain procès et l'interview qu'ils devront donner tout à l'heure. Il raconta tout sans omettre un seul détail.

— Tu acceptes de devenir le second parent ou pas ? le questionna Severus.

— Oui mais…

— Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Lupin, l'interrompit Severus, agacé. J'ai besoin d'une réponse claire et nette. De toute manière, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Soit tu acceptes, Soit Harry deviendra un Malfoy.

— Oui, je veux bien devenir le parent d'Harry mais sommes-nous obligés d'être marié l'un à l'autre pour pouvoir l'adopter ?

— Tu sors avec quelqu'un en ce moment ? l'interrogea Severus.

— Non mais…

— Alors qu'est-ce qui te fait autant hésiter ? le coupa le maître des potions. Tu as la chance de pouvoir t'occuper du fils de Lily et de Potter, d'être là pour lui et de t'en occuper comme si c'était ton propre enfant. Tu as la chance de pouvoir avoir une famille à toi. J'aurai préféré une autre solution, moi aussi, mais je pense avant tout à Harry. Il doit être notre unique priorité. Ce mariage, ce n'est qu'un bout de papier qui nous permettra d'adopter Harry. Tu pourras aller voir ailleurs lorsque tu le souhaiteras.

— Et si jamais je venais à tomber amoureux ? supposa Remus.

— Nous divorcerons, répondit simplement Severus. Ce n'est pas une pratique courante dans notre monde mais c'est possible. Nous pourrons divorcer au bout d'un an ou deux.

— Je suis un loup-garou, personne n'acceptera de me confier Harry.

— Un loup-garou qui est sous le parrainage de Romulus Prince, répliqua Severus. Mon grand-père t'a accordé son soutien et en tant que futur gendre d'un Prince, tu es considéré comme un sorcier lambda et non plus comme un loup-garou.

— Mais si j'adopte Harry avec toi, il pourrait devenir un loup-garou et jamais je ne…

— Stop ! l'interrompit brusquement le maître des potions. Tu commences sérieusement à m'agacer, Lupin. Je vais finir par croire que tu essaies de trouver n'importe quel prétexte pour ne pas adopter Harry. Ou peut-être est-ce le fait de l'adopter avec moi qui te pose problème.

— Non, bien sûr que non, assura le lycanthrope.

— Alors dis simplement oui et qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes. Et pour ce qui est de la transmission de la lycanthropie, sache qu'Harry a une chance sur quatre d'être un loup-garou. N'oublie pas que malgré l'adoption, il gardera les gènes de Lily et de Potter, ce qui veut dire qu'il a très peu de chance de finir contaminer. Même s'il venait à devenir un loup-garou, je trouverais un remède pour atténuer la douleur des transformations ou j'améliorerais la potion Tue-loup. Je suis un potionniste, le meilleur depuis de nombreuses générations. Ce n'est pas un petit problème de fourrure qui peut me donner du fil à retordre.

Remus éclata subitement de rire et Severus échangea un regard interloqué avec Harry.

— Es-tu en train de perdre la tête, Lupin ?

— Non, juste un mot qui m'a rappelé un souvenir de mon enfance, répondit Remus.

Au mot « enfance », le regard de Severus se voila automatiquement, comme s'il était à nouveau hanté par son passé. Remus, qui remarqua le brusque changement du maître des potions, arrêta immédiatement de rire et afficha un air désolé et empli de remords.

— Severus, je souhaitais te présenter mes excuses pour …

— Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, le coupa Severus. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire en très peu de temps. Fais tes valises, Lupin, et envoie tes affaires à cette adresse. Harry et moi t'attendons dans le couloir.

Severus tendit un parchemin à Remus qui s'apprêtait à refuser.

— Ce n'est pas de la charité. Juste un endroit adéquat pour élever Harry et avoir sa garde, rien de plus.

Remus prit le parchemin et hocha la tête. Severus et Harry sortirent de l'appartement pour attendre le loup-garou dans le couloir.

— Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous marier à cause de moi, dit Harry.

— Nous ne nous marions pas à cause de toi mais pour toi, corrigea Severus. Et cette décision de le faire nous appartient, Harry. Si nous le faisons c'est pour que tu sois heureux.

— Mais vous ne serez pas heureux ensemble si vous ne vous aimez pas.

— Nous serons heureux ensemble de t'avoir pour fils et c'est largement suffisant pour faire notre bonheur, crois-moi.

Severus s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur du jeune garçon et passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

— Ce n'est pas une contrainte ou un sacrifice, Harry. Vois ce mariage comme deux personnes qui aiment profondément un enfant pour se lier l'un à l'autre pour le bonheur de ce gamin. Rien n'est plus important pour Lupin et moi que ton bonheur. C'est ça être parent, Harry, faire des compromis pour le bonheur de son enfant.

Harry s'avança vers le maître des potions et passa ses bras autour de lui, surprenant Severus par un tel geste.

— Merci beaucoup, Severus.

Severus esquissa un sourire et rendit son étreinte au gamin. C'était ainsi que Remus les trouva, enlacés. Puisqu'ils n'étaient pas loin de Londres, ils firent appel à une compagnie de taxi. C'était la deuxième fois qu'Harry allait à Londres. La première fois, c'était la veille, lorsque des aurors étaient venus le récupérer au 4, Privet Drive.

Le taxi les déposa devant une grande librairie. Severus se chargea de payer et ils se dirigèrent vers un pub minuscule et miteux, coincé entre la grande librairie et une boutique de disques. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur du pub, Harry remarqua que l'endroit était sombre et misérable. De vieilles femmes étaient assises dans un coin et buvaient de petits verres de xérès. L'une d'elles fumait une longue pipe. Un petit homme en chapeau haut de forme parlait à un barman chauve dont la tête ressemblait à une noix scintillante.

Lorsque Severus, Harry et Remus entrèrent, la rumeur des conversations s'interrompit.

— Professeur Snape ! Cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne vous avait pas vu traîner dans le coin, dit le barman. Comme d'habitude ?

— Ce n'est plus Snape mais Prince, Tom. Et je ne suis plus professeur à Poudlard.

— Prince comme la famille Prince ? demanda le barman, abasourdi.

— En connaissez-vous d'autres des Prince dans notre communauté ? railla le maître des potions.

Tom secoua la tête.

— C'est bien ce qui me semblait.

— Par la longue barbe de Dumbledore, dit le barman en regardant Harry. C'est… Est-ce que c'est vraiment ?

Soudain, les clients du Chaudron Baveur ne dirent plus un mot, ne firent plus un geste.

—Par le ciel, murmura le vieux barman. Harry Potter. Quel honneur !

Il se hâta de contourner le comptoir et se précipita sur Harry pour lui serrer la main. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

—Soyez le bienvenu, Mr Potter. Bienvenue parmi nous.

Harry ne savait quoi répondre. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. La vieille femme continuait de tirer sur sa pipe sans se rendre compte qu'elle s'était éteinte.

Puis on entendit les chaises racler le plancher et, un instant plus tard, Harry se trouva entouré de gens qui tenaient à tout prix à lui serrer la main. Pas un seul client du bar n'était resté assis.

—Je suis Doris Crockford, Mr Potter, c'est extraordinaire de vous voir enfin.

—Je suis très fier de faire voire connaissance, dit quelqu'un d'autre.

—J'ai toujours rêvé de vous serrer la main, assura un troisième. Je suis si ému.

—Je suis si honoré de faire votre connaissance, Mr Potter, dit un quatrième. Je m'appelle Diggle, Dedalus Diggle.

—Je vous ai déjà vu, répondit Harry tandis que le chapeau haut de forme de Dedalus Diggle tombait sous le coup de l'émotion. Vous m'avez salué un jour dans un magasin.

—Il s'en souvient ! s'écria Diggle en regardant tout le monde autour de lui. Vous avez entendu ? Il s'en souvient !

Harry continuait à saluer tout le monde tandis que Doris Crockford ne cessait de lui tendre la main.

— Il suffit maintenant ! tonna le maître des potions, ramenant Harry contre lui. Nous avons des choses à faire alors poussez-vous !

Severus prit la main du garçon et l'entraîna hors du bar, dans une petite cour entourée de murs où il n'y avait que des poubelles et quelques mauvaises herbes.

— Je ne savais pas que j'étais célèbre à ce point, dit Harry encore tout retourné par l'attitude des clients du Chaudron Baveur.

— Tu es bien plus que célèbre dans notre monde, Harry, dit Remus avec un sourire. Tu es un héros pour beaucoup de sorciers.

— Tu n'as pas intérêt à le traiter comme un héros, Lupin, le menaça Severus. Harry n'est qu'un enfant et rien d'autre.

— Je le sais mais…

— Allons-y !

Ils franchirent l'arcade qui disparut aussitôt sur leur passage pour ne laisser derrière eux que le mur de pierre.

Le soleil brillait sur un étalage de chaudrons, devant un magasin. Une pancarte annonçait: « Chaudrons—toutes tailles—cuivre, étain, argent—touillage automatique modèles pliables. »

Harry aurait voulu avoir une demi-douzaine d'yeux supplémentaires, il regardait de tous côtés, en essayant de tout voir à la fois: les magasins, les étals, les gens qui faisaient leurs courses.

Un hululement s'éleva d'une boutique dont l'enseigne indiquait: « Au Royaume du Hibou— hulottes, chouettes effraies, grands ducs, chouettes lapones. » Quelques garçons de l'âge d'Harry avaient le nez collé contre une vitrine dans laquelle étaient exposés des balais volants.

— Regarde, dit l'un d'eux. Le nouveau Nimbus 2000. Encore plus rapide.

On vendait de tout dans les boutiques, des balais, des robes de sorcier, des télescopes, des foies de chauve-souris et des yeux d'anguille conservés dans des barils, des piles de grimoires, des plumes d'oie, des parchemins, des potions, des globes lunaires.

— Par où commençons-nous ? demanda Remus qui tenait la main d'Harry pour ne pas qu'il se perde au milieu de la foule.

— Gringotts, répondit Severus.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à se trouver devant un grand bâtiment d'une blancheur de neige, qui dominait les boutiques alentour. Debout à côté du portail en bronze étincelant, vêtu d'un uniforme écarlate, se tenait un...

— Eh oui, c'est un gobelin, dit Remus tandis qu'ils montaient les marches de pierre blanche qui menaient au portail.

Le gobelin avait environ une tête de moins qu'Harry. Il avait le teint sombre, un visage intelligent, une barbe en pointe, des pieds et des doigts longs et fins. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, le gobelin s'inclina sur leur passage. Ils se retrouvèrent devant une autre porte, en argent cette fois.

Deux autres gobelins s'inclinèrent devant eux et ils entrèrent dans un vaste hall tout en marbre. Derrière un long comptoir, une centaine de gobelins étaient assis sur de hauts tabourets, écrivant dans des registres, pesant des pièces de monnaie sur des balances en cuivre, examinant des pierres précieuses à la loupe.

Il y avait tant de portes aménagées dans le hall qu'il était inutile d'essayer de les compter. Certaines d'entre elles s'ouvraient de temps en temps pour laisser passer des clients escortés par d'autres gobelins. Harry, Remus et Severus s'approchèrent du comptoir.

— Bonjour, dit Severus à un gobelin. Nous sommes venus prendre un peu d'argent dans le coffre des Prince.

— Vous avez la clé, monsieur ? demanda le gobelin.

Severus retira la clé qui était accrochée à son cou et la remit au gobelin. Le gobelin examina la clé.

— Très bien, dit-il, je vais vous faire accompagner dans le bureau de Bogrod. Gripsec !

Gripsec les conduisit dans le bureau de Bogrod qui était assis derrière son bureau, examinant une pierre noire. Le gobelin reposa la pierre et posa ses yeux sur le trio.

— Monsieur Prince, fit le gobelin.

— Pouvons-nous aller à l'essentiel ?

— Mais bien sûr, répondit Bogrod. Suivez-moi, je vous prie.

Bogrod les mena dans un étroit passage éclairé par des torches. Le passage était en pente raide et une voie ferrée courait en son milieu. Le gobelin siffla. Aussitôt, un wagonnet s'approcha dans un bruit de ferraille et vint s'arrêter devant eux. Lorsqu'ils y furent grimpés tous les quatre, le wagonnet les emporta.

Tout d'abord, ils parcoururent un labyrinthe de galeries tortueuses, tournant sans cesse, à droite, à gauche, sans que Bogrod ait besoin de manœuvrer le wagonnet qui semblait connaître son chemin.

Malgré le vent glacial, Harry ouvrait grand les yeux. Pendant un bref instant, il remarqua un jet de flammes au bout d'une galerie et il se demanda ce que c'était, mais le wagonnet avait déjà bifurqué dans une autre direction. Ils s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus loin dans les profondeurs et longèrent un lac souterrain bordé de stalactites et de stalagmites.

Enfin, le wagonnet s'arrêta devant une petite porte. Bogrod se coupa légèrement le doigt et recouvrit la clé de son sang avant de la tendre au maître des potions qui se coupa à son tour avant d'imbiber la clé de son sang.

— Un nouveau moyen d'ouverture ? demanda Remus.

— Celui des Prince, répondit Severus.

— Oh !

Le coffre des Prince contenait assez d'argent pour subvenir aux besoins d'une dizaine de générations. Il y avait aussi d'autres objets dans le coffre comme des armures, des épées, des livres et des manuscrits. Severus prit de quoi acheter tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Après une nouvelle course endiablée dans les profondeurs de Gringotts, ils se retrouvèrent au-dehors, sous un soleil éclatant qui les fit cligner des yeux.

— On va commencer par s'occuper de la décoration de la chambre d'Harry, dit Severus.

Et ce fut ainsi que leur journée shopping débuta. Ils entrèrent dans un magasin de meubles pour chambres d'enfants et en ressortirent une heure plus tard. Leurs courses ayant directement été expédiées au manoir Prince. Ils poursuivirent leurs achats et achetèrent plusieurs draps puis passèrent dans une boutique de jouets. Malgré les refus d'Harry, Severus lui offrit énormément de jouets sorciers. Ils finirent par leurs achats par le magasin de Madame Guipure.

Madame Guipure était une petite sorcière replète et souriante, vêtue tout en mauve.

— Bonjour, messieurs, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda la sorcière.

— Nous avons besoin de vêtements pour ces deux-là, répondit le maître des potions.

— Severus, je…

— Tais-toi, Lupin et je le répète encore une fois, ce n'est pas de la charité, le coupa sèchement Severus. Tu vas devenir mon époux au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, un Prince consort, alors il est hors de question de ternir l'image de ma famille. Si tu souhaites tant que cela à nous rembourser, veille sur Harry.

— Mais…

— Lupin, je te jure que si tu ne la fermes pas, je n'hésiterais pas à employer d'autres moyens, promit l'ancien mangemort.

— Comme ? répliqua Remus, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres.

— Salaud ! marmonna Severus, exaspéré.

Remus éclata de rire, d'un rire clair et mélodieux. Harry et Madame Guipure qui avaient suivi l'échange, sourirent d'un air amusé.

La petite sorcière s'occupa de ses deux clients et très bientôt, la liste des vêtements s'allongea à une vitesse vertigineuse et les habits furent envoyés au manoir. Ils terminèrent leurs achats en allant manger une glace chez Florian Fortarôme.

— Délicieux ! s'exclama Harry, ravi.

— Tu me fais goûter ta glace, Harry ? demanda Remus.

— Si tu me fais goûter la tienne, rétorqua Harry.

Remus accepta et ils échangèrent tous les deux leur glace.

— Magique !

— Exquis !

— Severus, tu nous fais goûter la tienne ? lui demanda Harry.

— Pas question ! refusa l'homme.

— Allez ! S'il te plaît, juste un tout petit peu, le supplia le gamin.

Severus qui était concentré sur Harry n'avait pas vu Remus qui avait plongé sa cuillère dans sa glace pour en prendre un bout.

— Caramel au beurre salé, dit l'ancien maraudeur. Excellent choix, Severus. Elle est délicieuse !

— Lupin, espèce de…

— À mon tour de goûter, l'interrompit Harry qui prit sa coupe de glace pour y plonger sa cuillère, sous le regard scandalisé du maître des potions.

— Potter !

Harry avala une bonne cuillerée de glace et sourit effrontément à Severus qui le regardait bouche-bée. Non mais quelle impertinence ! Il regarda sa coupe et vit qu'elle était pratiquement vide.

— J'exige une autre glace, dit Severus.

— Je serais bien tenté d'en prendre une autre mais je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, répliqua Remus. Et si je me souviens bien, tu as rendez-vous avec ta jurismage dans peu de temps. Depuis un quart d'heure pour être plus précis.

L'ancien professeur de Poudlard jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et constata avec effroi que le loup-garou avait raison. Il avait quinze minutes de retard.

— Allons-y ! lança-t-il, impérieux.

* * *

Annabeth attendait patiemment le maître des potions dans un petit salon, tournant en rond dans la pièce comme un félin enragé, prêt à bondir sur n'importe quelle proie.

Elle était en train de se triturer les ongles lorsque Severus daigna enfin faire son apparition. En tant qu'ancienne serpentarde, elle lança un regard mortel au maître des potions avant de laisser sa colère écumer.

— Aurais-tu oublié la notion du temps ? Je te signale qu'on avait rendez-vous et que tu as trente minutes de retard ! Que m'importe tes excuses, c'est un manque de respect vis-à-vis de ma personne ! Une demi-heure que j'attends pendant que Monsieur pavane sur le Chemin de Traverse avec sa famille ! Tu crois que moi aussi je n'ai pas des achats à faire ? Je suis enceinte au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. J'ai un bébé qui va bientôt naître et je n'ai toujours pas acheté quoi que ce soit. Sa chambre n'est pas encore prête puisque je n'ai pas encore acheté de maison. Je vis en ce moment dans un hôtel et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il se trouve que son papa est à l'autre bout du monde en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec son petit-ami du moment. Or, il avait promis de me rejoindre cette semaine ! Au moins lui, il a une relation sexuelle épanouie ! Cela fait dix ans que je n'ai pas couché avec un mec. Ce n'est pas vraiment l'envie qui m'en manque mais il se figure qu'aucun mec ne soit assez attirant pour m'exciter plus d'une seconde ! Pourtant j'ai tout essayé, je t'assure. Des aphrodisiaques en tout genre, des strip-teaseurs, des pompiers et j'en passe. Aucun mec n'arrive à me faire mouiller. Tu t'imagines, toi, passer dix ans sans faire l'amour ? Mais pourquoi je te pose même la question ? T'es toujours puceau. C'est sûr que ne jamais avoir goûté à une femme ne doit pas te manquer puisque tu ne sais pas quel goût elle peut avoir. Si ça continue comme ça, je crois que je suis bonne pour devenir sœur. Après mon accouchement, j'irai m'enfermer dans un monastère au fin fond du Tibet. Mais pourquoi je te raconte tout ça, au juste ? J'ai juste besoin de jouir, merde ! Est-ce trop demandé ?

Annabeth poussa un soupir exaspéré et alla s'affaler dans l'un des fauteuils tandis que Severus était resté figé sur place, abasourdi.

Un raclement de gorge en provenance de la porte du bureau sortit le maître des potions de sa stupeur et fit lever la tête à la jurismage.

— Puis-je ? demanda Remus.

— Lupin ! s'exclama Annabeth, toute souriante.

Remus s'approcha, quelque peu méfiant. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de côtoyer les femmes enceintes mais en avait déjà fréquenté une auparavant et il savait que les sauts d'humeurs pouvaient être terribles dans certains cas et qu'il valait mieux jouer la carte de la prudence. Elles explosaient si vite qu'on avait à peine le temps de se protéger.

— Annabeth Crossville, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est exact, confirma-t-elle. Je suis ravie de voir que tu te souviens encore de moi.

— Comment aurais-je pu oublier une si charmante belle femme ? demanda Remus d'un ton charmeur.

— Pas la peine de me sortir les violons, Lupin. Je n'ai pas le temps pour apprécier tous ces compliments, quoi que, tu pourrais me les envoyer dans un courrier si tu le souhaites. J'adore recevoir des lettres de mes admirateurs. J'aime bien les lire autour d'une bonne tasse de thé à la menthe.

— Alors je t'enverrais cette lettre avec des biscuits faits maison, assura-t-il.

— Quelle délicate attention ! susurra-t-elle, ravie. Si tu ne fais pas attention, Severus, il se pourrait bien que je puisse te voler ton époux.

— Ne te gêne surtout pas, dit le maître des potions. Tu m'enlèveras une épine du pied.

— Trêves de plaisanterie.

Annabeth sortit de son sac à main, quelques papiers qu'elle remit à l'ancien mangemort.

— Ton grand-père m'a envoyé un courrier ce matin me demandant de passer au ministère de la Magie avant de venir ici. Je dois avouer que hier, j'avais oublié de te dire qu'il fallait que tu sois marié à Lupin pour pouvoir adopter Harry. J'ai vérifié les clauses du contrat de mariage tout à l'heure avec monsieur Prince avant que vous n'arriviez. Il est satisfait du contrat. Je ne pouvais de toute manière pas faire mieux en si peu de temps. Vous pouvez donc signer les papiers, expliqua-t-elle.

— Je ne vais certainement pas signer, _ça_ ! s'insurgea Severus en remettant les papiers à Remus.

— Que se passe-t-il encore ? demanda Annabeth, agacée.

— Dans ton stupide contrat, il est stipulé que Lupin serait le père et moi, une espèce…de…

— Et alors ? questionna la jurismage, perplexe. Remus est un loup-garou donc il est normal qu'il soit le dominant dans votre couple, de facto le chef de famille donc le père. De plus, tu es celui qui apporte la dot.

— Je ne suis pas une femme !

— Ne t'inquiète pas, personne n'est loin de l'oublier, lança sèchement la femme enceinte. Il n'y a rien de dégradant à être une femme et à apporter la dot dans un mariage. Je suis une sorcière et bien que certaines coutumes de notre monde me révulsent, ce n'est certainement pas le cas du mariage. Si tu t'étais appliqué à suivre un peu mieux les cours de Binns, tu saurais que dans un couple homosexuel il faut forcément un homme qui représente le père et un homme qui représente la mère. C'est un équilibre que nous nous devons de conserver dans notre monde pour l'épanouissement de notre communauté. Il n'y a rien de déshonorant pour un homosexuel à dire qu'il représente la mère dans son couple. La mère n'est pas forcément une femme, la mère c'est **la personne qui donne la vie** et cette place est très importante dans un couple.

— Je ne suis pas gay, protesta le maître des potions.

— Alors dans ce cas, tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à signer ces papiers, n'est-ce pas ? railla sarcastiquement la jurismage.

Severus se tourna vers Remus, furieux.

— Et toi, bien sûr, tu ne dis rien !

— C'était ton idée, rappela simplement le loup-garou.

Severus arracha les papiers des mains de Remus et apposa sa signature avec rage. Il haïssait vraiment sa vie. Ce n'était plus de l'amour, tout ça. C'était de la torture. Il était devenu maso ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir adopter ce gamin ? Il aurait dû le confier à Minerva ou tiens, à Lupin et Black. Ou même à cette bande de rouquins. Mais non, comme toujours et encore pour Lily, il avait décidé de se mêler de la vie du garçon.

Résultat, il se retrouvait marié à Lupin et était considéré comme le dominé du couple tout ça parce que Môssieur était un loup-garou ! Non mais et puis quoi encore ?

Remus signa à son tour les papiers avant de les remettre à Annabeth.

— Parfait ! Mes félicitations, les Prince-Lupin !

Annabeth se leva et étreignit le maître des potions.

— Qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être enfin marié ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

— J'ai envie de m'empoisonner, répondit-il.

— D'après ma meilleure amie, tu devrais ressentir un immense bonheur mais bon, comme je n'ai pas encore été mariée, je ne peux pas attester de la véracité de ses propos.

— Je vais finir par réellement t'empoisonner, Annabeth, prévint Severus.

— Je sais, rigola-t-elle en récupérant son sac. Bon, je vous fais un bref résumé de la situation. Dumbledore a été arrêté hier soir et se retrouve en ce moment dans l'une des cellules du ministère. Il n'a pas pu être libéré sous caution à cause des nombreuses charges qui pèsent sur lui et d'un certain appui de ton grand-père auprès du ministère. Il m'a dit qu'il soupçonnait d'autres personnes de vouloir faire tomber Dumbledore donc il ne serait pas le seul à mettre la pression sur Fudge et je pense bien que cette fois-ci, Dumbledore devra répondre de ses actes devant le Magenmagot. Son procès a été fixé par Bones au 15 juillet, ce qui me laisse quelques jours pour préparer mon attaque. Si tu veux qu'il pourrisse en prison, il croupira à Azkaban pour une bonne dizaine d'années ou plus. Mais avant tout, je tenais à te demander si tu souhaitais réellement envoyer Dumbledore en prison. Je sais qu'il a eu un grand rôle dans l'enfance misérable d'Harry mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était important pour toi et que…

Severus comprenait ce que voulait dire l'ancienne vert et argent. Dumbledore était un mentor pour lui et c'était grâce à lui qu'il ne finissait pas ses jours à Azkaban comme Bellatrix ou son époux. Dumbledore avait beaucoup fait pour lui mais en même temps, il avait fini par se rendre compte que l'homme ne donnait jamais quelque chose sans être sûr d'en tirer un parti dans l'affaire. Il avait voulu avoir un espion dans les rangs de Voldemort et il s'était présenté à lui au bon moment sans le savoir. Il s'était livré en offrande à Dumbledore et malheureusement, ce ne fut pas la meilleure des solutions.

Dumbledore était un homme bon, plus que ne le sera jamais le seigneur des ténèbres mais il était aussi manipulateur et stratège que Voldemort.

Dumbledore devait payer pour ses crimes. Il avait envoyé Harry dans une famille dans laquelle il savait qu'il serait malheureux, dans le seul but d'en faire un soldat. Il avait laissé un innocent se faire injustement emprisonné, sachant parfaitement que jamais Black n'aurait pu tenter quoi que ce soit contre les Potter. Si jamais il avait eu un doute, il aurait pu demander un procès pour lui mais au lieu de ça, il n'avait rien fait.

— Severus ?

— Laissons la justice décider de son sort, lâcha-t-il.

Annabeth hocha la tête.

— Bien. J'ai appris que vous allez donner une interview à Skeeter et sincèrement, j'approuve l'idée alors n'hésitez pas à exagérer l'histoire. Plus l'histoire est émouvante et touchante et plus nous augmenterons nos chances. De toute façon, vous n'auriez pratiquement rien à dire à cette Skeeter qu'elle fera tout le boulot à votre place. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous serez convaincants dans deux jours face aux assistantes sociales. Je vous adore les Prince-Lupin mais j'ai un dossier à peaufiner. Saluez votre futur gamin de ma part !

Elle déposa un baiser sur chacune des joues des deux hommes et prit la poudre de cheminette avant de crier sa destination à travers le rugissement des flammes. Elle disparut dans la cheminée, laissant les deux mariés tout seuls.

— On devrait peut-être s'acheter des alliances, tu ne penses pas ? suggéra Remus.

— La dernière chose dont j'ai envie, Lupin, c'est de porter la même alliance que toi.

— Ce n'est vraiment pas de cette manière que j'imaginais mon mariage, confia le lycanthrope.

— Et moi donc ? grogna Severus. Tu crois que je m'imaginais marier à un loup-garou qui a essayé de me tuer alors que je n'avais que quinze ans ? Et qui passait son temps à me martyriser avec sa bande de copains ?

— Severus, je tenais à m'excuser pour tout le mal que j'ai bien pu te causer. Je ne voulais pas…

— Ferme-la, Lupin ! Nous n'avons pas fini de travailler. Il y a la chambre d'Harry que nous devons emménager et une histoire plausible à concocter avant l'arrivée de Skeeter. Je n'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser en première couverture d'un journal.

Severus se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi de près par le loup-garou.

— Au fait, si Annabeth n'a pas couché avec un homme depuis dix ans, comment a-t-elle pu tomber enceinte ? demanda Remus, intrigué.

— J'aimerais bien répondre la magie mais je suis sûr et certain que c'est autre chose et connaissant Annabeth, je n'ai pas envie de savoir comment elle a pu faire pour tomber enceinte sans coucher avec qui que ce soit, répondit Severus.

— Selon toi, qui serait le dernier mec avec lequel elle a couché il y a dix ans ? poursuivit le loup-garou.

— Il y a dix ans, je n'étais pas la baby-sitter d'Annabeth alors je n'en sais rien et je ne veux pas savoir. Maintenant, si tu en as fini avec les potins, j'aimerais bien qu'on termine avec cette journée pour que je puisse aller me reposer !

— Très bien.

* * *

 **Et mes loulous ? Qu'en ont-ils pensé de ce troisième chapitre ?**

 **Un quizz pour vous. Celui ou celle qui trouve la réponse a droit à un cadeau de son choix.**

 **Alors, question :**

 **\- Qui, selon vous, serait la dernière personne avec qui Annabeth aurait couché ?**

 **Gros bisous !**


	4. Interview et enquête sociale

**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**

 **Astaroth671 :** Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire. Oui, tu as parfaitement lu. Le père du futur enfant de Annabeth est gay et se trouve à l'autre bout du globe en s'envoyant en l'air avec des mecs rencontrés dans un bar ou ailleurs. Enfin…tu auras l'occasion de le découvrir. Il te plaira ou… pas. Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

 **Marie la petite :** Merci pour le commentaire. Nous le découvrirons bien plus tard.

 **Elendil :** Coucou ! Tu es bien sûre de toi concernant ta réponse. Est-ce ton dernier mot ? J'ai aussi trouvé ce mariage amusant surtout que Sev n'avait vraiment pas prévu ça dans son voyage. Cette chère et adorée Rita, que ferait-on sans elle pour nous raconter des potins ? C'est une garce mais une garce qui pourrait vraiment servir dans une situation aussi délicate. Merci et bonne lecture.

 **Adenoide :** Salut ! Est-ce ton dernier mot ? Et ce n'est que le début pour lui. Le pauvre ! Je commence vraiment à le plaindre. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

 **Insoumis, Invaincus, Intacts**

Chapitre 4

 **Interview et enquête sociale**

— Romulus ?

Cassandre poussa la porte de la chambre à la recherche de son époux. Elle le chercha dans toute la pièce mais ne le vit nulle part. Elle fronça les sourcils, quelque peu inquiète. Cela faisait pratiquement un quart d'heure qu'elle le cherchait un peu partout dans le manoir.

— Romulus ?

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et entra dans la pièce avant de pousser un cri horrifié.

— Par Morgana ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Sors ! ordonna son mari d'une voix cassée.

— Romu…

— Dehors ! hurla-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Elle sursauta violemment et recula de quelques pas, regardant son mari avec horreur.

— Que…qu'est-ce…qui…que t'arrive-t-il ?

Romulus avait changé d'apparence physique. Il avait perdu ses cheveux et était devenu chauve alors qu'il n'y a même pas une heure, il avait tous ses cheveux gris sur sa tête. Ses yeux autrefois d'un noir obsidien étaient devenus rouges aux pupilles verticales comme celles d'un chat. Il était devenu squelettique et avait une peau extrêmement blafarde.

Romulus quitta la salle de bain et reprit peu à peu l'apparence que lui connaissait sa femme et leurs proches. Il s'installa sur leur lit et leva les yeux vers Cassandre qui l'avait suivi, encore toute bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait de voir à l'instant.

— Romulus, fit-elle d'un ton impérieux.

Elle avait besoin de savoir mais surtout de comprendre. Son mari était distant avec elle depuis le retour de leur petit-fils au manoir. Elle ne blâmait pas Severus, non loin de là. Juste qu'elle avait remarqué que le comportement de son époux avait brutalement changé à l'arrivée de leur petit-fils.

— Ne peux-tu donc pas oublier ce que tu viens de voir ? demanda-t-il simplement.

— Oublier ? répéta-t-elle, ahurie. Comment veux-tu que j'oublie une…une telle chose ?! Par Rowena ! Romulus, tu…tu ressemblais à une sorte de monstre tout droit sorti des Contes de Beedle le Barde ! Je veux savoir ce qui se passe et ce qui t'arrive.

— Cassie.

— Bon sang, Romulus, je suis ton épouse ! s'énerva-t-elle. Je vais te perdre dans peu de temps et je m'y fais difficilement à cette idée. Je n'arrive pas à me dire que bientôt tu me quitteras et cette fois-ci, tu le feras pour toujours. Te mets-tu un instant à ma place, Romulus ? J'en suis malheureuse. J'en souffre et pourtant, je l'accepte. Pour toi, pour Sev. Mais par pitié, ne me garde pas dans l'ignorance. S'il te plaît, Romulus, ne t'en va pas en emportant avec toi des secrets. Si tu as mal, dis-le-moi. Montre-moi ta souffrance, je la partagerais avec toi. Je ferais de mon mieux pour la soulager mais par pitié, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage ridé de Cassandre qui avait fixé son regard dans celui de Romulus.

— Romulus.

Le vieil homme poussa un profond soupir de lassitude, fermant les yeux un bref instant avant de les rouvrir, écarlates et menaçants.

— Me voici tel que je devrais me présenter après avoir offert mon âme en sacrifice à Severus, dit-il. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai dû user de magie noire pour retirer cette marque et le prix a payé était bien plus grand que je ne te l'ai fait croire.

— Combien de temps ? exigea-t-elle.

— Cassie.

— Je veux savoir, Romulus ! Combien de temps avant que tu ne m'abandonnes ? Hein, combien ? Un an ? Un an et demi ?

— Six mois, finit-il par répondre. Peut-être huit mais pas plus.

— Six, fit-elle abasourdie, les larmes dévalant ses joues creuses. Six mois.

— Je suis désolé.

Cassandre détourna son regard de Romulus et ferma les yeux tout en réprimant un sanglot. Elle rouvrit doucement ses paupières et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son époux.

— Désolé ? ricana-t-elle amèrement. Tu n'es jamais désolé, Romulus. Tu fais du mal et en éprouves certainement du remord mais jamais tu n'es désolé. Après tout ce temps, je pensais, non, je croyais que tu me faisais un tant soit peu confiance mais visiblement, je me suis à nouveau trompée.

Cassandre eut un petit rire ironique et douloureux.

— Tu sais, ça fait mal. Très très mal.

— Cassie, je…

— J'étais venue te prévenir que la journaliste Skeeter était arrivée et que nous passons à table dans quelques instants mais apparemment tu ne te joindras pas à nous ce soir, le coupa Cassandre. Je demanderais aux elfes qu'ils puissent te préparer une soupe et qu'ils te la fassent monter dans la chambre. Bonne nuit.

— Cassie !

Cassandre quitta la chambre sans se retourner et referma la porte derrière elle, laissant un Romulus désolé et abattu. Elle essuya les larmes qui roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues et se recomposa un visage calme et souriant puis se mit en marche de la salle à manger où l'attendaient le reste de sa famille et la journaliste du quotidien La Gazette du Sorcier, Rita Skeeter.

— Romulus ne se joindra pas à nous ce soir. Il est quelque peu souffrant, annonça-t-elle aussitôt.

— Quel dommage ! lança la journaliste faussement désolée.

— Grand-mère…

— Ne t'en fais pas, Severus, juste un léger malaise de rien du tout. Ce ne sont que des problèmes de vieillesses.

— Un fléau la vieillesse, commenta Rita. Une chance que j'ai encore du temps devant moi avant de rencontrer ce genre de problèmes.

Severus échangea un regard avec Remus et serra furieusement sa fourchette dans sa main, ayant une envie folle de rabattre le caquet de cette harpie énervante.

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance assez tendue. Cassandre était restée silencieuse pendant tout le dîner et semblait perdue dans ses pensées, ce qui inquiétait le maître des potions qui n'avait pu se focaliser sur la journaliste, laissant le lycanthrope mener la discussion avec Skeeter.

Harry, dans une telle ambiance, se contentait d'observer et d'écouter. Il avait très vite compris que la journaliste était une femme assez importante dans son dossier d'adoption et qu'elle permettrait à Severus et Remus d'être ses nouveaux parents. En aucun cas, il ne souhaitait compromettre leur situation et préféra donc garder le silence.

— Et si nous passions prendre le thé dans le salon ? proposa Remus à la fin du dîner.

— Harry, veux-tu bien m'accompagner prendre un peu l'air dans le jardin, s'il te plaît ? demanda Cassandre.

— Bien sûr, Cassie, répondit-il.

Le jeune garçon se leva de table et prit le bras de la vieille femme avant de quitter la salle à manger à ses côtés pour le jardin.

* * *

Dans le salon, Rita Skeeter s'était confortablement installée dans un fauteuil, savourant un thé à la menthe en compagnie de Severus et de Remus.

— Cela ne vous gêne pas si j'utilise une Plume à Papote ? Je pourrais ainsi vous parler sans avoir besoin de prendre des notes.

— C'est vous la journaliste, dit Remus.

Rita Skeeter sourit largement, satisfaite de la réponse du loup-garou. Elle plongea une main dans son sac en crocodile et en sortit une longue plume d'un vert criard, ainsi qu'un rouleau de parchemin qu'elle déroula et posa sur la table une caisse de Nettoie-Tout magique de la Mère Grattesec. Elle mit le bout de la plume verte dans sa bouche, la suçota un moment avec délices puis la planta sur le parchemin où elle resta en équilibre en vacillant légèrement.

— Essai... Je m'appelle Rita Skeeter, reporter à La Gazette du sorcier.

Dès que Rita Skeeter eut fini de parler, la plume verte se mit à écrire toute seule, glissant d'un bord à l'autre du parchemin. Severus et Remus purent lire :

 _ **Séduisante blonde de quarante-trois ans, Rita Skeeter, dont la plume acérée a dégonflé bien des réputations surfaites...**_

— Merveilleux, dit Rita Skeeter.

Elle déchira le morceau de parchemin, le froissa et le rangea dans son sac à main. Puis elle se pencha vers le maraudeur et le maître des potions.

— Alors, messieurs Prince-Lupin, qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé à me faire une demande d'interview ?

— Heu… dit Remus, mais son attention était distraite par la plume.

Bien qu'il n'eût pas prononcé un mot, elle écrivait à toute allure sur le chemin et il put lire la phrase suivante :

 _ **Remus Prince-Lupin était un homme beau au visage charmant et agréable malgré les quelques rides qui apparaissaient sur ses traits. Un homme à la beauté presque sauvage qui avait fait chavirer le cœur de son époux, Severus Prince-Lupin, dont les yeux ténébreux étincelaient d'un amour puissant et inébranlable…**_

— Ne vous occupez pas de la plume, Remus, dit la journaliste.

Le loup-garou leva les yeux de la plume et osa un coup d'œil vers Severus et constata que ce dernier n'appréciait guère ce qu'il venait de lire. Ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs et il paraissait prêt à égorger Skeeter sur le champ après lui avoir fait découvrir des potions aussi dangereuses et puissantes qu'un impardonnable.

— Alors, pourquoi avez-vous décidé de me contacter ?

— Pour la simple et bonne raison que nous comptons adopter Harry Potter, répondit Severus d'un ton sec.

Rita Skeeter haussa un sourcil souligné par un épais trait de maquillage, surprise.

— Harry Potter ? Vous allez adopter le survivant ? Mais comment cela se fait-il ? N'a-t-il pas été placé dans une famille par Dumbledore après le décès de ses parents ?

— Justement, le choix de Dumbledore quant à la famille qui veillerait sur Harry n'était guère judicieux. Harry a grandi dans une famille moldue qui haïssait la magie et qui le détestait, le traitant comme un elfe de maison et le faisant dormir dans un placard, dit Severus.

— Et comment aviez-vous pu découvrir une telle chose ? l'interrogea Rita tandis que sa Plume à Papote continuait d'écrire sous l'œil irrité du maître des potions.

— Harry est l'enfant de James et Lily, nos amis d'enfance. Severus et moi avions appris à Poudlard avec eux. Severus était inquiet pour Harry et a voulu savoir comment il allait et ce fut ainsi qu'il découvrit qu'il était maltraité par son oncle et sa tante, répondit Remus.

— Et Dumbledore dans toute cette histoire ? Comment le ministère a-t-il pris une telle nouvelle ? Et la famille du survivant ? demanda-t-elle. Et Harry, comment prend-il cette situation ? A-t-il subi des traumatismes graves dans sa famille ?

— Dumbledore devra répondre de ses actes tout comme la famille d'Harry devant le Magenmagot. Harry est un enfant qui a besoin d'amour et d'un environnement stable et sain. Remus et moi serons toujours là pour lui et il le sait. Nous l'aimons comme s'il était notre propre enfant et nous espérons l'adopter dans la semaine et devenir ses parents, répondit Severus.

— Pensez-vous que cela soit une bonne chose que vous adoptiez Harry ? Monsieur Remus Prince-Lupin est un loup-garou et à cause de l'adoption, le survivant pourrait le devenir, dit brusquement Rita Skeeter. Y avez-vous pensé ?

Une impression de malaise s'insinua en Remus à mesure que la journaliste leur posait des questions.

— Harry a très peu de chance de devenir un loup-garou car le sang de Remus et le mien se mélangeront à celui de Lily et Po…James, répondit sèchement le maître des potions. Donc il a une chance sur quatre de le devenir.

— Et si c'était le cas ?

— Si c'était le cas, je trouverais un remède à la lycanthropie, répliqua froidement Severus. Je suis un maître en potions, le plus jeune dans ce domaine depuis le temps des fondateurs de Poudlard. Je ne voudrais pas paraître arrogant mais s'il y a bien une personne sur cette terre qui pourrait trouver un remède à la lycanthropie, c'est bien moi. Alors si Harry devenait un loup-garou, je finirais par trouver une solution.

— Alors, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas entamé des recherches ? Votre époux est un loup-garou, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas essayé de le guérir ?

Remus se tendit brusquement alors que Severus grinça des dents, pris au piège par Skeeter. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à une telle question. Il commençait vraiment à regretter cette interview.

Il lança un regard vers Lupin et remarqua que ce dernier était devenu aussi pâle que la mort. Il posa son regard sur la Plume à Papote, réfléchissant à la réponse qu'il devait donner à la journaliste.

— Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas essayé de guérir, votre époux, Severus ? redemanda Rita Skeeter.

Il leva les yeux et les planta dans ceux de la reporter.

— Je n'ai pas essayé de trouver de remède à la lycanthropie parce que pour moi, ce n'est pas une maladie. Je ne considère pas Remus comme un malade. C'est quelqu'un de normal comme vous et moi qui se transforme simplement en loup-garou les soirs de pleine lune. En dehors de cela, c'est un sorcier comme tout le monde. La lycanthropie est considérée comme une maladie par notre société et je trouve cela injuste que l'on puisse exclure les loups garous de notre monde, sous prétexte qu'ils soient dangereux pour nous. Le vrai danger, c'est le jugement que nous portons sur nos semblables. Le vrai danger, c'est l'exclusion forcée. Si on prenait le temps d'apprendre à connaître une personne alors on verrait qu'elle n'est pas aussi dangereuse ou mauvaise qu'on le pensait.

Severus se tourna vers Remus et croisa son regard.

— Et si Remus ne veut plus devenir un loup-garou alors je ferais tout pour qu'il soit un sorcier insignifiant comme tous les autres, termina-t-il.

Dans un bruissement, la plume parcourait la surface du parchemin, comme si elle exécutait des figures de patinage artistique.

— Comment a débuté cette merveilleuse idylle ? les questionna la journaliste.

Ils poursuivirent l'interview encore une heure avant que Rita Skeeter ne prenne congé d'eux, ayant un article à préparer pour le lendemain. Severus imaginait déjà les gros titres de la presse demain matin. Il avait le pressentiment qu'il regretterait amèrement cette interview.

— Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ? l'interrogea Remus. Sur…sur moi et ma lycanthropie.

— Je suis fatigué, Lupin, dit Severus. Je vais chercher Harry et le mettre au lit. Il est tard.

Remus n'eut pas le temps de retenir le maître des potions qu'il avait déjà quitté le salon. Il poussa un long soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains, repensant à l'interview de tout à l'heure.

* * *

Le jour tant attendu de la visite des assistantes sociales était venu. Severus et Remus s'étaient préparés du mieux qu'ils l'avaient pu pour accueillir les femmes et mettre toutes les chances de leur côté. Ils avaient dû apprendre à se connaître et à s'intéresser à la vie de l'autre pour être crédible aux yeux des assistantes sociales.

Ils avaient aménagé la chambre d'Harry et en avaient fait une magnifique pièce pour le garçon. Harry aimait beaucoup sa chambre et les jeux qui s'y trouvaient mais ce qu'il appréciait le plus était de faire des potions avec Severus, jouer aux échecs avec Remus, se promener dans le jardin avec Cassandre ou discuter avec Romulus. Il aimait beaucoup jouer au quidditch et se débrouillait plutôt bien sur un balai pour un gamin qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce jeu. Il jouait au quidditch que sous la supervision d'un adulte, une précaution de sécurité sur laquelle avait été intransigeant le maître des potions.

Pour la visite des assistantes sociales, Severus avait dû transformer sa chambre et faire de la place pour accueillir les affaires de Remus. Il n'appréciait pas l'intrusion du maraudeur dans son intimité mais devait s'y plier pour l'adoption d'Harry. Encore et toujours pour le gamin.

Il souhaitait que toute cette histoire prenne fin parce qu'il était épuisé et sentait qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien. Rita Skeeter avait publié son article sur la future adoption d'Harry mais l'adoption n'y occupait qu'une place secondaire : il s'agissait en fait d'une histoire haute en couleur de la vie amoureuse de l'ancien mangemort et du lycanthrope. Une photo d'eux s'étalait en première page et l'article (qui continuait en pages trois, sept et huit) leur était entièrement consacré, l'adoption d'Harry ne figurant qu'à la dernière page.

L'article avait paru deux jours plus tôt et Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la colère à chaque fois qu'il y repensait. Rita Skeeter lui avait prêté toutes sortes de propos qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais tenus dans sa vie, et encore moins lors de leur interview.

 _ **Je n'ai jamais essayé de trouver de remède à la lycanthropie car je ne considère pas mon homme comme étant malade. C'est un homme tout comme vous et moi qui se transforme en loup-garou une fois par mois. Je suis auprès de lui lors des soirs de pleine lune et je pense que ma présence lui est bénéfique car il sait à quel point je l'aime. Notre amour est un remède face à la lycanthropie et je trouve cela injuste que l'on puisse exclure les loups garous de notre monde sous prétexte qu'ils seraient dangereux pour nous. Je vis chaque jour aux côtés de Remus et je puis vous assurer que mon homme est quelqu'un de doux et de charmant. Il l'est d'autant plus dans notre chambre. Pour moi, le vrai danger, c'est le jugement que nous portons sur nos semblables. Le vrai danger, c'est l'exclusion forcée. Et si Remus souhaitait ne plus être un loup-garou, je m'attacherais à trouver un remède parce que je l'aime.**_

Rita Skeeter avait transformé tous ses propos et l'avait présenté dans son article comme un homme éperdument amoureux qui ne jurait qu'au nom de l'amour qu'il portait à son époux. Article qui avait fait rire ses grands-parents et Lupin, même si ce dernier avait essayé de paraître gêné quelques minutes plus tard après avoir lu la suite de l'article. Un article qui présentait leur ''histoire d'amour'' comme un conte d'enfant moldu intitulé « _La belle et la bête_ ».

 _ **Remus et Severus Prince-Lupin se sont rencontrés pour la toute première fois à bord du Poudlard Express alors qu'ils étaient âgés de onze ans. Étant répartis dans des maisons différentes, le premier à Gryffondor et l'autre à Serpentard, ils se vouent tous les deux une animosité féroce durant toute leur scolarité, cherchant toujours à faire punir l'autre.**_

 _ **Lors de leur cinquième année, un évènement bouleversera leur relation. Severus finira par éviter Remus et à la fin de leur scolarité, ils se retrouveront et leur haine se transformera en un amour puissant et magique. Des années plus tard, ils se marient et espèrent fonder une famille en adoptant le jeune Harry Potter, enfant de leurs amis James et Lily Potter, voire l'article sur le survivant à la page neuf.**_

Après la parution de l'article de Skeeter, ils reçurent plusieurs courriers provenant de tout le pays. Beaucoup de sorciers soutenaient leur couple et leur action. Ils disaient tous se ranger de leur côté et approuver leur choix d'adopter le survivant.

Severus avait été surpris par le contenu des courriers car il avait plutôt pensé que les sorciers seraient réticents à l'idée de confier le héros du monde magique à un ancien mangemort et à un loup-garou mais c'était le contraire. Les sorciers et les sorcières avaient été touchés par leur histoire et les considéraient comme les plus aptes à accueillir Harry puisqu'ils avaient connu les Potter et qu'ils aimaient déjà Harry comme leur propre enfant.

Par contre, la popularité de Dumbledore avait considérablement chuté auprès de la population. Ils demandaient tous des comptes à l'homme et au ministère qu'ils tenaient responsables de la situation tragique du survivant.

— Severus ?

L'homme aux cheveux d'un noir ébène leva les yeux et porta son regard sur le reflet de Remus.

— Elles sont là, l'informa-t-il.

Severus hocha la tête et ferma les derniers boutons de sa chemise avant de suivre le châtain jusqu'au hall où attendaient les deux femmes.

— Mesdames, bienvenue au manoir Prince, les accueillit chaleureusement Severus.

— Mary Macdonald, se présenta l'une des assistantes aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus.

— Julia Dubois, se présenta une autre aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux marrons.

— Dubois comme Olivier Dubois ? demanda le maître des potions.

— Oui, sourit la femme aux cheveux châtains, je suis sa mère.

— Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, madame Dubois.

— Enchantée aussi de rencontrer le professeur de potions de mon fils, rit l'assistante sociale. Olivier m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

— Je ne suis plus professeur. J'ai démissionné la semaine dernière.

— Qu'allez-vous donc faire après votre démission ? l'interrogea Mary Macdonald.

— Je compte prendre mon rôle de parent au sérieux et j'ai décidé de me consacrer à l'éducation d'Harry. Et pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard, je pense ouvrir une boutique de potions sur le Chemin de Traverse, répondit Severus.

— À ce sujet, où est-il ? demanda Julia Dubois.

— Je suis là, lança Harry qui descendait les marches d'escaliers.

Ses cheveux étaient humides, signe qu'il sortait à peine de la douche. Il se plaça entre les deux hommes et prit la main de Severus et de Remus, affichant un grand sourire envers les assistantes sociales.

— Bonjour.

— Et si on allait s'installer dans le salon ? suggéra Remus.

— Et si vous me faisiez visiter le manoir pendant que ma collègue s'entretient avec votre époux ? répliqua Mary Macdonald.

— Heu…bien sûr, accepta Remus.

— Ouvrez le chemin dans ce cas.

Remus lança un regard hésitant à Severus car il ne connaissait pas très bien le manoir et cela pourrait les desservir puisqu'ils étaient supposés être en couple depuis une dizaine d'années.

— Si cela ne vous gêne pas, je pourrais vous faire visiter notre demeure. Puisqu'étant un Prince, je connais mieux le manoir que mon époux, dit Severus avec un arrière-goût dans la bouche.

C'était difficile pour lui de nommer le lycanthrope ainsi. Son époux. Merlin, il détestait vraiment sa vie.

— Votre époux n'est-il pas lui-aussi un Prince ? Ne vit-il pas dans ce manoir ? demanda sarcastiquement la blonde.

Severus plissa légèrement les yeux, n'appréciant guère l'intonation de la voix de l'assistante sociale. Il se faisait peut-être des idées mais il avait comme l'impression qu'elle ne l'aimait pas trop et qu'elle avait quelque chose contre lui. Comme un problème à régler.

— C'est un Prince et il vit bien évidemment sous ce toit mais il ne connait pas la demeure aussi bien que moi. De plus, Remus n'est pas un explorateur et préfère de loin notre chambre aux autres pièces du manoir, répondit-il narquois.

Il eut le plaisir de voir la blonde rougir de colère et fut satisfait.

— Je vais visiter le manoir avec vous, Severus et Harry tandis que ma collègue s'entretiendra avec votre mari, proposa Julia Dubois.

Mary lança un regard noir à sa collègue avant de suivre Remus dans le salon. Severus et Harry firent visiter le manoir à Julia, qui se trouva être une personne agréable et charmante. Pendant la visite, elle posa quelques questions au garçon sur sa vie au manoir Prince. Ce qu'il aimait faire ou encore ce qu'il aimait manger

Julia inspecta la chambre du gamin et vérifia si tout était aux normes de sécurité. Puis elle passa à la chambre parentale, donc la chambre du maître des potions et du loup-garou. Elle ouvrit les placards et jeta un coup d'œil aux vêtements, demandant quelle partie était à Severus et quelle était à Remus. Elle fit un tour dans la salle de bain, un rouleau de parchemin dans les mains, prenant des notes à tout moment.

— Je propose que l'on aille retrouver ma collègue et votre époux, dit Julia Dubois.

Severus acquiesça et prit la main d'Harry. Ils rejoignirent le lycanthrope et Mary dans le salon où régnait une ambiance assez tendue. Severus lança un regard interrogatif au châtain et ce dernier haussa simplement les épaules.

Harry s'installa entre le brun et le loup-garou, se sentant rassuré à leurs côtés. Il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse l'arracher à ces deux hommes qu'il commençait à considérer comme sa famille. Il aimait vivre au manoir et appréciait tous les moments qu'il partageait avec eux. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'occupait et s'inquiétait pour lui.

— Alors, messieurs Prince-Lupin, si Harry vient un jour à vous désobéir et à ne pas respecter une règle que vous avez mise en place, quelle sanction envisagez-vous ? les questionna Julia, tenant sa plume dans la main, le regard fixé sur le faux couple.

— Remus et moi en avons déjà discuté avec Harry et nous l'avons prévenu quant à d'éventuelles sanctions s'il venait à nous désobéir. Tout d'abord, nous le consignerons dans sa chambre et nous lui retirons tous ses jouets avec interdiction de voler pendant une semaine, répondit l'ancien professeur de potions.

— Nous considérons Harry comme un garçon responsable et espérons qu'il fera tout pour se montrer aussi sage que son âge le lui permet, ajouta Remus en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux du gamin.

— Quels sont les besoins en sommeil d'Harry ? Doit-il toujours faire une sieste ? les interrogea Mary.

— Nous pensons qu'Harry a besoin de neuf à onze heures de sommeil par jour et la sieste est importante pour un enfant de son âge car il est toujours en pleine croissance, répondit le maraudeur.

Mary fixa un instant Remus du regard avant de se remettre à écrire sur son parchemin. Severus qui avait suivi le manège, fronça les sourcils, dubitatif.

— Comment pensez-vous articuler votre vie professionnelle et familiale ? poursuivit Julia.

— Nous pensons être le plus présent pour Harry et avec Severus, nous avons décidé d'avoir des activités professionnelles moins contraignantes pour assurer à Harry un foyer stable. Severus compte ouvrir une boutique de potions sur le Chemin de Traverse dont il s'occupera lorsqu'Harry se retrouvera à Poudlard et pendant ses vacances, nous engagerons des personnes pour tenir la boutique en son absence. Et moi, j'ai été chargé par monsieur Prince de m'occuper des biens de la famille et de les faire prospérer du mieux que je le pourrais. Je suis son représentant en affaires et je suis épaulé par Charles, son secrétaire particulier. C'est un travail qui me permet d'être auprès de ma famille sans grandes contraintes, répondit Remus.

— Pourquoi souhaitez-vous adopter Harry ?

— Parce que nous tenons beaucoup à Harry, dit Severus.

— En plus d'être le fils de nos amis, nous le considérons comme notre enfant et nous voulons fonder une famille tous les trois, ensemble, répondit le loup-garou.

— Bien, dit simplement Julia.

Elle sourit à Harry et se leva, imitée par sa collègue.

— Je ne sais pas si vous avez deux personnalités Severus mais vous êtes nettement plus agréable en homme marié qu'en professeur de potions, commenta Julia, amusée.

— Il est difficile d'être professeur de potions et plus agréable d'être un père, rétorqua Severus sur le même ton.

— Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite, dit Julia.

— Merci.

— J'ai lu l'article dans la Gazette du sorcier, commença Mary.

La blonde se dirigea vers la cheminée et se saisit d'un peu de poudre de cheminette puis planta son regard dans celui doré du lycanthrope.

— Pendant longtemps, j'ai cru que tu n'avais pas voulu sortir avec moi parce que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi. Pas assez bien pour l'un des célèbres maraudeurs. Je t'en ai voulu un moment mais aujourd'hui, j'ai fini par comprendre. Ça toujours été lui, n'est-ce pas ?

— Mary.

La blonde ignora sa collègue et sourit tristement au maraudeur.

— Tu ne voulais pas sortir avec moi parce que tu étais déjà amoureux de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Remus pâlit brusquement et voulut dire quelque chose mais fut devancé par l'assistante sociale.

— Je vous souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur et j'espère que vous pourrez adopter Harry. Je suis sûre que Lily aurait approuvé votre candidature, dit-elle.

Elle s'avança vers Remus et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

— Adieu, Remus, murmura-t-elle.

Elle recula et contempla une dernière fois le lycanthrope avant de retourner vers la cheminée. Elle cria sa destination et disparut quelques secondes plus tard à travers les flammes de l'âtre.

— Euh…eh ben…bonne journée.

Julia s'en alla elle-aussi en traversant la cheminée. Harry regarda tour à tour les deux hommes et décida de s'éclipser pour les laisser seuls, comprenant qu'ils avaient à parler ensemble. Il monta dans sa chambre, laissant Remus et Severus dans le salon.

Severus était abasourdi, interloqué, stupéfait. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant. Il regarda le loup-garou, incrédule.

— Severus, je…

Le maître des potions déconnecta complètement de la réalité, essayant de savoir à quel moment Remus avait pu nourrir de tels sentiments pour lui. D'où il venait, il avait fini marié à Tonks et n'avait rien vu qui puisse faire comprendre que le loup-garou soit amoureux de lui.

Son voyage avait-il changé quelque chose à leur passé ? Il essaya de comprendre puis tout d'un coup, il eut comme une illumination dans son esprit.

Les regards en coin de Lupin lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, sa façon de rougir à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard, ses bégaiements lorsqu'ils se rencontraient dans un couloir vide, son regard empli de remords à chaque fois qu'un des maraudeurs s'en prenait à lui. Mais il finit par comprendre lorsqu'il revit leur cinquième année dans sa tête. Les excuses sincères de Lupin le lendemain de l'incident dans la Cabane Hurlante et le regard douloureux qu'il lui avait lancé lorsqu'il l'avait traité de monstre.

Et tout devint clair dans son esprit lorsqu'il se rappela de l'épouvantard de Lupin. Il était sûr et certain que jusqu'en quatrième année l'épouvantard du lycanthrope était d'être invisible, ce qui signifiait tout simplement la solitude. Puis la forme de son épouvantard avait changé pour devenir la pleine lune.

Lorsqu'il fut engagé comme enseignant de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il se souvint que l'homme avait tout essayé pour devenir son ami mais sans succès car il le repoussait sans cesse et détestait passer une seule minute en sa compagnie. Puis le jour de son départ, Lupin lui avait simplement lancé un regard qui l'avait troublé ce jour-là et qui le trouble à nouveau aujourd'hui. Lupin lui avait lancé un regard triste et résigné comme s'il était fait à l'idée que jamais il ne deviendrait son ami.

— Ton épouvantard, murmura Severus.

— Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de rejeter mon loup jusqu'au jour où j'ai failli te tuer, dit Remus. Être un loup-garou m'avait isolé des autres enfants mais jamais je n'avais ressenti le besoin de ne plus être un loup jusqu'à cette nuit.

Severus leva les yeux vers Remus, désappointé.

— Mais…mais tu me détestes !

— Je ne t'ai jamais détesté, contesta Remus.

— Alors, pourquoi ?

— J'avais peur de perdre mes amis. C'était la première fois que je me faisais des amis et je pensais qu'en tant qu'ami, je me devais de faire des concessions. C'était pourquoi je fermais les yeux lorsqu'ils faisaient des bêtises et aujourd'hui, je le regrette amèrement, répondit Remus, contrit.

Remus se passa une main dans les cheveux, penaud.

— Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu l'apprennes ainsi, je…je ne sais pas… mais je… bredouilla-t-il piteusement.

— Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi, exigea froidement le maître des potions avant de quitter brusquement la pièce.

Remus poussa un grognement irrité et voulut tout casser dans la pièce mais réussit à contenir sa rage et s'effondra dans l'un des fauteuils, complètement abattu. Ce n'était vraiment pas ainsi qu'il imaginait avouer ses sentiments au potionniste.

Il n'avait même jamais prévu le lui avouer, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec le serpentard.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et réprima un sanglot.

* * *

 **Hey, les loulous, qu'en avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Il vous a plu ?**


	5. Cry

**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**

 **Adenoide :** Coucou ! On peut dire que tu as parfaitement résumé leur situation. Severus a fait beaucoup de sacrifices et en fera sûrement d'autres pour le bien d'Harry. Quant à Remus, voyons voir comment les choses évolueront pour lui.

 **Elendil :** Tu l'as dit, ma belle. Romulus n'est pas prêt de finir d'en baver. Severus ne sait pas garder sa langue dans sa poche et puis c'est un ancien espion, il sait amadouer ses adversaires avec les bons mots. Sa relation avec Remus risque effectivement d'être…hum…électrisante ?

 **Juliana :** Salut, ce n'est pas grave ma belle. L'essentiel c'est que tu continues de lire mon histoire, ça fait plaisir. En tout cas, bienvenue au 21ème siècle, ma jolie. Alors, ça fait quoi d'avoir un smartphone ? C'est quelle marque ?

* * *

 **Insoumis, Invaincus, Intacts**

Chapitre 5

 **Cry**

Cassandre regarda son petit-fils quitter brusquement la pièce et sortir du manoir en claquant fortement la porte derrière lui. Elle était chagrinée de le voir aussi malheureux et savait que sa présence n'allégerait en rien le poids qui pesait sur le cœur de l'ancien serpentard. Ce n'était pas à elle de courir après lui et de tenter de le réconforter. Elle n'avait rien à réparer puisqu'elle n'était pas responsable de sa souffrance.

Elle attendit dans le couloir pendant quelques minutes, fronçant les sourcils. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle poussa la porte du salon et trouva Remus, assis dans l'un des fauteuils, tenant son visage entre ses mains. Il avait l'échine courbée comme s'il portait toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules.

— Monsieur Lupin, claqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Remus sursauta et plongea son regard ambré dans celui de Cassandre qui le fixait avec un air froid sur le visage.

— Que faîtes-vous donc encore là ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Quoi ?

Il était dérouté et ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir la vieille femme. Voulait-elle qu'il quitte le manoir Prince ? Il avait pourtant cru qu'elle l'acceptait dans sa demeure et qu'elle le considérait comme un membre de la famille Prince mais peut-être s'était-il trompé. Ou était-ce Severus qui avait décidé de le chasser et avait demandé à sa grand-mère de faire la sale besogne à sa place ?

— Si vous ne courez pas après lui, vous le perdrez, Remus, dit Cassandre. Vous avez la chance d'atteindre son cœur et peut-être même de l'avoir, alors ne vous comportez pas comme un parfait imbécile et courez après lui.

Cassandre avait repris une voix douce mais elle était de tristesse et d'amertume. Comme si quelque part, au fond d'elle-même, cela lui coûtait d'encourager Remus à conquérir le cœur de son petit-fils.

— Mais qu'attendez-vous donc ?! grogna-t-elle, exaspérée par son manque de réaction.

L'ancien maraudeur se leva d'un bond et inclina la tête vers son aînée avant de quitter la pièce presque en courant à la recherche du maître des potions. Cassandre l'observa s'en aller, un pincement douloureux au cœur. Elle espérait sincèrement que le lycanthrope saisirait cette chance et qu'il n'abandonnerait pas son petit-fils. Elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait de l'encourager à aller retrouver Severus à un moment aussi délicat.

Elle secoua la tête et inspira profondément avant de monter à l'étage pour rejoindre Harry. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre pour voir ce qui allait se passer entre les deux hommes.

* * *

Remus n'eut aucun mal à retrouver le maître des potions car il le retrouva grâce à son odeur. Un parfum qu'il avait appris à connaître au fil des années et qui lui avait manqué pendant toutes ces années de solitude à fuir ses semblables.

Le soleil se couchait dans un ciel d'été bleu clair strié de jolis nuages blancs. Les derniers rayons tombaient sur la gigantesque pelouse, la baignant d'une lumière pâle et rousse.

— Severus ?

Severus se retourna pour faire face au loup-garou et grinça des dents en dardant son regard onyx sur l'homme aux cheveux châtains clairs. Il était évident pour Remus que l'ancien professeur de potions lui en voulait toujours et que sa colère semblait être ranimée par sa seule présence. Pendant un millième de secondes, il voulut rebrousser chemin et laisser le brun tout seul, attendant qu'il soit calmé pour avoir une explication avec lui mais il se rappela les paroles de Cassandre et sut que s'il retournait dans le manoir, il perdrait Severus et ce, à jamais, car l'homme ne lui accorderait pas une seconde chance. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

— Que veux-tu ? siffla le brun.

— Je voudrais essayer de me faire pardonner…je…laisse-moi t'expliquer, s'il te plaît…bafouilla le lycanthrope, se perdant dans ses propos.

Il était confus et embrouillé. Il ne savait quoi dire ni quoi expliquer à l'homme. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait lui dire mais il n'arrivait pas à les faire sortir correctement et se contentait de bégayer comme un parfait idiot.

— Qu'y a-t-il à expliquer hein ? cracha Severus. Que vas-tu me dire ? Que tu m'aimes ?

— Mais je t'aime ! répliqua Remus. Je t'aime, Severus.

— Tu m'aimes ? ricana Severus avec mépris.

Le maître des potions renifla avec dédain et Remus sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. C'était douloureux et poignant. Cela lui fit mal de voir que Remus se moquait éperdument de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour lui, que son amour n'avait aucune valeur aux yeux de l'ancien serpentard. Il pouvait accepter le rejet et vivre avec mais certainement pas que l'on puisse se moquer des sentiments qu'il éprouvait car ils étaient vrais et sincères.

— Oui, je…

— Ne termine pas cette phrase, Lupin ! le coupa sèchement Severus, le fusillant du regard.

Malgré lui, Remus sursauta au ton employé par le maître des potions et frémit lorsqu'il rencontre les prunelles sombres de l'homme dont il s'était épris depuis l'adolescence. Il y avait tellement de colère et de haine dans les yeux de Severus qu'il crut percevoir un déchirement tout au fond de son être.

— Ne termine pas cette phrase car nous savons très bien tous les deux que tu ne m'aimes pas !

Severus fulminait de rage et l'air autour d'eux se transforma, chargé en métaux lourds, les privant presque d'oxygène. L'ancien serpentard avait les poings serrés, la mâchoire contractée tellement fort que Remus se demanda s'il n'allait pas la briser.

— Tu ne m'aimes pas, reprit Severus d'une voix forte, presque tremblante.

 _Oh non, où sont toutes les années passées_

 _Et est-ce que tout ça a vraiment valu la peine ?_

— Toi et tes amis, les maraudeurs, cracha-t-il avec rancœur, n'avez cessé de me martyriser pendant toute ma scolarité ! J'ai été votre cible uniquement parce que j'étais différent de vous ! Vous vous êtes amusés à m'humilier parce que j'étais un serpentard, parce que je n'étais pas un lion et que je ne rampais pas devant sa majesté saint Potter !

 _Toute la peine qui m'est tombée dessus_

 _Tenir bon ne fais juste pas de sens_

— Pourquoi ? Que vous avais-je donc fait pour mériter autant de haine de votre part ? Qu'avais-je donc fait pour être la cible privilégiée de vos farces ? Pourquoi ?

 _Mais la partie la plus dure quand on abandonne_

 _Est de trouver sa voie_

 _Pour découvrir qui l'on est_

— Pourquoi ? hurla Severus, faisant tressauter le lycanthrope. Réponds-moi, Lupin ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait _ça_ ? Si tu m'aimais vraiment, pourquoi les as-tu laissé me faire _ça_ ? Si tu m'aimais vraiment, pourquoi n'es-tu jamais intervenu pour venir à mon aide ? Pourquoi participais-tu à _ça_? Pourquoi restais-tu spectateur ?

La voix de Severus se brisa et des larmes au coin de ses yeux se mirent à glisser sur ses joues, provoquant une immense douleur chez l'ancien maraudeur en voyant l'état de détresse dans lequel se trouvait celui qu'il aimait.

 _Alors on va juste pleurer, pleurer_

 _Sur une autre épaule_

— Je n'avais que onze ans, Lupin ! Que onze ans ! Crois-tu que comme toi je ne souhaitais pas me faire des amis ? Crois-tu que comme toi je ne ressentais pas la solitude ? Que je ne savais ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on était seul ? Que crois-tu donc, Lupin ? Qu'avez-vous cru ?

 _Pleurer jusqu'à la fin_

 _Ça ne peut juste pas être la fin_

 _Et on va juste pleurer, pleurer_

 _Pleurer jusqu'à ce que tout soit perdu_

Severus laissait sortir tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, le regard brouillé par les larmes braqué sur Remus qui s'était figé alors qu'il déversait sa rage et sa peine.

— J'avais onze ans et vouloir être à serpentard ne voulait pas dire que je souhaitais devenir le prochain mage noir. Ne pas choisir gryffondor ne voulait pas dire que je méprisais les nés-moldus ! Vous l'aviez bien vu que Lily était avec moi ! Qu'elle était mon amie et que je la respectais ! Qu'aviez-vous donc pensé en me jugeant sur le choix de ma maison ? Ma mère avait été à serpentard et je voulais y être uniquement parce qu'elle y avait été et non pour être un mage noir ! Tout comme Potter qui souhaitait être à gryffondor parce que c'était de tradition chez lui ! Pourquoi m'avez-vous jugé si promptement alors que je n'étais qu'un gamin tout comme vous ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi et pas Black dont la famille baignait dans la magie noire depuis des siècles ? Pourquoi Potter ne l'a-t-il pas jugé à cause de son nom ? Pourquoi a-t-il su voir au-delà et pas en faire autant avec moi ?!

 _Être fort depuis trop longtemps_

 _Il est temps pour nous de passer à autre chose_

 _Je suis tanné d'essayer de trouver pourquoi_

 _Alors, je vais juste pleurer_

Il avait hurlé la dernière question dans un sanglot étouffé, les larmes dévalant ses joues telle une cascade. Severus était en train de pleurer et c'était un spectacle que jamais Remus aurait cru pouvoir assister un jour. Pour tout dire, il aurait souhaité ne jamais voir l'homme dans un tel état car il en était la cause, il en était le responsable. Il était coupable.

— C'était l'enfer, Lupin ! Je n'avais d'échappatoire nulle part ! Entre mon père qui me battait chaque jour lorsque je rentrais chez moi et vous qui me harceliez tout le temps à Poudlard, c'était l'enfer sur terre ! La seule personne qui me permettait de croire en l'humanité n'était autre que Lily et je la remerciais chaque jour de sa présence à mes côtés car je pensais pouvoir compter sur son amitié mais même elle ! Même elle, elle a fini par m'abandonner ! Elle m'a abandonné et n'a jamais voulu me pardonner pour une malheureuse insulte, dite sous la colère, pour des mots que je n'ai jamais pensés ! À cause d'un seul écart, elle m'a enlevé tout ce qui me permettait de survivre, son amitié.

 _J'ai pensé à ma vie_

 _Combien de temps j'ai perdu ?_

 _Je suis prêt à laisser tout derrière moi_

 _Laisser tout au passé_

— Elle m'a retiré son amitié et ce fut encore pire que de vivre l'enfer au quotidien car il n'y avait plus de lumières dans les ténèbres, plus une seule issue de secours, poursuivit Severus, le front plissé par l'amertume et le chagrin. Elle ne m'a jamais pardonné mais Potter, lui ! Potter qui était exécrable et hautain, Potter qu'elle détestait et qui se servait de moi pour ses blagues, Potter qui se croyait meilleur que tout le monde ! Lui, elle lui a pardonné. Lily a pardonné toutes les méchancetés qu'il a pu faire mais moi…

Severus ricana douloureusement et réprima le sanglot qui obstruait sa gorge, l'empêchant de poursuivre.

— J'étais son meilleur ami ! cria-t-il soudain en larmes.

 _Mais la partie la plus dure quand on abandonne_

 _Est d'essayer de trouver sa voie_

 _Pour découvrir qui l'on est_

— Nous étions amis et elle m'avait fait une promesse ! Elle a pardonné Potter pour tout le mal qu'il a pu me faire tout en sachant combien vos farces avaient un impact sur moi, tout en sachant à quel point vos blagues me faisaient souffrir ! Elle a accordé son pardon à Potter mais moi… moi… je n'ai été que l'imbécile dans tout ça, celui dont on se fiche éperdument, celui qui n'a pas de cœur et qui mérite toutes les souffrances qu'on peut lui infliger parce que c'est un serpentard et qu'il est bien trop intelligent pour son âge, parce que bien trop différent des autres, il finira par devenir un mage noir car il pratique la sorcellerie dite interdite, mauvaise !

 _Alors on va juste pleurer, pleurer_

 _Sur une autre épaule_

 _Pleurer jusqu'à ce que ce soit la fin_

 _Ça ne peut juste pas être la fin_

 _Et on va juste pleurer, pleurer_

 _Pleurer jusqu'à ce que tout soit perdu_

 _Être fort depuis trop longtemps_

 _Il est temps pour nous de passer à autre chose_

— C'était mon amie d'enfance, ma meilleure amie, la seule qui connaissait tout de moi et cela ne l'a pas empêché de m'abandonner, de pardonner à Potter et de l'épouser, me rayant complètement de sa vie, continua Severus avec aigreur. Potter a reçu le pardon et moi ? Et moi ? Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?!

Le maître des potions ferma ses paupières un instant avant de les rouvrir, ses yeux brillant de larmes. Il fit disparaître ses vêtements d'un sort et se retrouva complètement nu face au loup-garou qui écarquilla brusquement les yeux.

Severus s'approcha quelque peu de lui, se stoppa à un mètre pour que l'ancien gryffondor puisse avoir un meilleur aperçu de sa peau pâle.

— Regarde ! hurla-t-il avec rage. Regarde ce que vous avez fait de moi !

Remus porta ses deux mains à sa bouche pour étouffer le cri d'horreur qui voulut franchir ses lèvres.

— Est-ce donc la preuve de ton amour, Lupin ? le questionna Severus d'un ton sarcastique.

Remus eut un hoquet douloureux, le regard fixé sur le corps nu du maître des potions.

— Voici les marques de vos méfaits ! J'en porte les cicatrices et tous les jours, toutes ces marques sur mon corps me rappellent que je ne suis rien pour personne ! Qu'importe qui je suis, je ne suis rien pour qui que ce soit ! Ces marques sur mon corps me rappellent que l'amitié et l'amour ne sont pas des sentiments faits pour moi ! Vous m'avez condamné à la solitude et chaque jour quand je me vois dans la glace, je ne vois rien d'autre qu'une amère solitude. Je ne vois rien d'autre qu'un monstre ! Un monstre parce que c'est que vous avez fait de moi !

Remus secoua la tête et put sentir des larmes couler sur ses joues.

— Si tu m'aimais, Lupin, si vraiment tu m'aimais un tant soit peu, tu aurais empêché _ça_. Si tu m'aimais, tu ne serais pas resté passif et n'aurait pas regardé tes amis me faire du mal ! Si tu m'aimais, tu m'aurais défendu de leurs attaques ! Si tu m'aimais, tu te serais dressé face à eux pour me protéger. Si tu m'aimais, tu aurais pu empêcher tout _ça_. Tu ne m'aurais pas regardé me faire malmener par tes amis les maraudeurs. Tu te serais inquiété pour moi. Tu aurais essayé de briser ma carapace et tu m'aurais juré de toujours être là pour moi et tu aurais tenu ta promesse ! Si tu m'aimais, si vraiment tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi alors tu m'aurais empêché de sombrer, tu m'aurais délivré de la solitude, tu aurais pansé les blessures faites par mon père, tu aurais veillé sur moi et m'aurais empêché de prendre la marque du seigneur des ténèbres parce que tu m'aurais aimé et ça m'aurait suffi.

Severus darda son regard obscur plein de larmes sur l'ancien maraudeur et laissa parler son cœur, se délivrant d'un poids.

— Si tu m'aimais vraiment, je me serais donné corps et âme à toi et tu n'aurais jamais eu peur de te retrouver seul car je ne t'aurais jamais laissé tomber. Je t'aurais promis d'être toujours là et j'aurais tenu ma promesse, murmura-t-il.

— Severus, souffla Remus, abattu.

— On pardonne à tout le monde, Lupin, mais moi, qui me pardonnera ? Qui me pardonnera d'être un monstre ? Qui me pardonnera d'être devenu amer, cynique, acariâtre et sarcastique ? Qui me pardonnera d'être ce que vous avez voulu que je devienne ? Qui me pardonnera de m'être tourné vers la seule personne qui m'a montré un peu d'affection et qui m'a fait croire que j'importais pour quelqu'un ? Qui me pardonnera d'être un bâtard, Lupin ? Qui ? demanda Severus, la voix chancelante.

 _Je suis tanné d'essayer de trouver pourquoi_

 _Alors je vais juste pleurer._

— Severus, je…je…

Remus ne savait quoi dire après de telles confessions et se sentit mal pour le maître des potions car tout ce qu'il venait de dire était juste. Il n'avait rien fait pour venir en aide par peur d'être rejeté par les maraudeurs même s'il n'approuvait toujours pas leurs actions. Il avait été un lâche et s'était caché derrière eux pour ne pas avoir à faire face à la réalité.

Il n'avait rien fait pour Severus, pour l'homme dont il était fou amoureux. Il l'avait regardé se faire malmener par ses amis et s'était toujours rassuré en se disant qu'il valait mieux perdre un amour qui était à sens unique plutôt que de perdre une amitié qui durerait toute la vie et c'était là où il avait eu tort.

Sirius avait trahi James et Lily puis il avait fini par tuer Peter et fut envoyé à Azkaban pour le meurtre de Peter et de douze moldus. Lui, il avait fini par retrouver sa solitude, pensant lorsqu'il était jeune que jamais il ne se retrouverait à nouveau seul car il avait désormais des amis.

La belle affaire ! Il s'était lourdement trompé et la seule personne qui l'avait sorti de cette solitude pesante n'était autre que l'homme qu'il avait inconsciemment fait souffrir adolescent. Severus, contre toute attente et malgré la haine qu'il vouait à Potter, s'était inquiété du sort d'Harry et avait mené une enquête sur sa vie pour savoir s'il était en sécurité chez son oncle et sa tante. Il avait mis tout en œuvre pour retirer Harry des mains des Dursley et avait engagé une procédure d'adoption pour adopter l'enfant. Un enfant qu'il aurait dû haïr à cause du mal qui lui avait été causé par le père de ce dernier.

Comme c'était ironique. C'était Severus qui prenait soin d'Harry tandis que lui n'avait jamais pris la peine d'aller voir le gamin pour prendre contact avec lui. Il était l'enfant de son meilleur ami mais bien trop aveuglé par sa propre souffrance, il s'était terré dans un endroit perdu et avait fini par, quelque part, abandonner le fils de James. Heureusement pour Harry, Severus veillait sur lui et s'occupait désormais de lui.

Severus qui aurait dû se désintéresser de leur malheur, avait pris sur lui et toutes ces années de peine pour leur venir en aide.

Severus, l'homme qu'il aimait et qu'il avait lâchement abandonné aux mains de ses amis, par peur de les perdre. Au final, il les avait tous bel et bien perdus et la seule personne qui restait, c'était Severus.

— Je te demande pardon, s'excusa Remus. Pardon pour tout, Severus. Je te demande de me pardonner. Si j'avais su…si je pouvais revenir en arrière…je…je suis désolé, sincèrement désolé. Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie. Pardon.

Severus essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main et planta son regard dans celui du lycanthrope.

— Si tu m'aimes vraiment, Lupin, si tu m'aimes comme tu le dis alors montre-moi, dit-il.

— Quoi ? demanda Remus, dérouté.

— Montre-moi, répéta Severus. Montre-moi ce que c'est que d'être aimé. Montre-moi à quel point tu m'aimes. Fais-moi voir. Si tu m'aimes vraiment alors efface toutes ces marques ! Si tu m'aimes, fais-moi oublier toutes ces années de malheur ! Si tu m'aimes alors montre-moi ! implora-t-il en larmes.

— Je…je…

— Montre-moi, le supplia Severus. Montre-moi…s'il te plaît…montre-moi…

Remus se demanda à quel point il avait été aveugle sur l'état de Severus. Maintenant, aujourd'hui, il le voyait tel qu'il était vraiment. Fragile et brisé. Et il était responsable de l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'ancien professeur de Poudlard. Il l'aimait mais n'avait jamais su le montrer. Il disait l'aimer mais n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui.

Comment pourrait-il mériter cet homme après tout le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire ? Comment pourrait-il ne serait-ce que le désirer après tout _ça_?

— …s'il te plaît, sanglota Severus.

Remus s'approcha à pas lent vers le maître des potions et sut que c'était sa seule et unique chance, qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'autre car l'homme ne se montrerait plus jamais aussi démuni face à qui que ce soit. Il ne lui offrirait pas de seconde chance alors il serait un idiot de ne pas la saisir et tenter de réparer ses erreurs.

Il tira le brun vers lui et le serra très fort dans ses bras. Severus se raidit instantanément dans l'étreinte, n'étant guère habitué à ce genre de contact avant de se détendre et de se laisser fondre contre le corps musclé du loup-garou.

— Je te demande pardon, Severus, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du brun. Si tu savais comme je suis désolé, comme je m'en veux. Pardon…je t'en prie, pardonne-moi. Pardon pour tout. Pardon.

Remus déposa plusieurs baisers sur la chevelure de Severus, murmurant des pardons entre deux baisers, des larmes au coin des yeux, la voix enrouée.

— Pardon…

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure :** J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. C'était plus une transition qu'autre chose, un petit moment entre mon Sevy d'amour et Remy chou.

Pour la chanson, sachez pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, elle est de Jason Walker et le titre n'est autre que : cry !

Bises et à la prochaine.


End file.
